BOM
by Micky milky
Summary: "Jung U-Know, biarkan aku melindungi dan selalu bersama Kim JaeJoong…" "Mwo?" "Dan… izinkan aku menggantikan posisimu di hati Kim JaeJoong." "WHAT?"... YunJae Fanfic... END
1. Chapter 1

**Title : BOM**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T++**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae (U-Know X Jae)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**Enjoy reading**

Sosok pria tampan bermata musang berambut sebahu dengan warna coklat tua sibuk melirik sosok cantik yang berdiri di depannya menatap garang dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jung U-Know kau tahu kita akan menikah sebentar lagi? Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"

U-Know (nama pemuda tampan itu) menyeringai melihat kelakuan si pria cantik didepannya, pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu melangkah dengan langkah pelan menghampiri pria cantik itu.

"Mian ne, Chagia, karena sebentar lagi pernikahan kita, aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku."

U-Know berhenti tepat didepan pemuda cantik itu, mengelus sayang pipi pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi… akukan kesepian."

"Hahaha… JaeJoongie-ku manja sekali, bukankah kita selalu bertemu di kantor setiap harinya."

"Ne, tapi aku menghawatirkan pekerjaanmu, Chagi, setiap kau pergi jantungku berdetak tak enak, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengamu."

"Hei… kau tenang saja aku ini terlalu hebat untuk kau khawatirkan."

"Selalu begitu."

Kim JaeJoong (nama pemuda cantik itu) merengut kesal, dengan gemas U-Know mengacak rambut kekasih cantiknya itu. padahal umur JaeJoong sudah 26 tahun, tapi tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

Jung U-Know, pria manly dengan wajah tampan itu adalah sulung dari keluarga Jung, sedangkan Kim JaeJoong pria berparas cantik itu adalah kekasihnya. Kedua sepasang kekasih itu bekerja di kator kepolisian Seoul, Korea Selatan. JaeJoong bertugas sebagai polantas, sedangkan U-Know berkerja sebagai penjinak bom. Mereka berdua bertemu secara tak sengajah. JaeJoong sebagai pegawai baru yang baru saja dipidahkan dari Jepang mengenal U-Know dari Park YooChun dan Kim Junsu teman satu kantor yang berpropesi sama dengan kekasihnya sekaligus teman barunya, mereka berkenalan dan U-Know yang dikenal ramah dan periang itu langsung tertarik akan kecantikan alami milik JaeJoong, tak lama untuk U-Know menarik perhatian JaeJoong, pria cantik itu sangat menyukai sikap U-Know yang terlihat sangat polos dan pemberani disaat bersamaan. Berpacaran selama setahun membuat kedua pemuda itu berkomitmen untuk menikah, walau awalnya mendapat tentangan keras dari kedua belah pihak keluarga, akhirnya mereka dapat menjalaninya, dan lihatlah sekarang betapa saling mencintainya mereka berdua. Mereka tahu hubungan mereka memang sangat ganjil di masyarakat, tapi izinkan untuk mereka saat ini egois, mereka tak pernah menanggapi cemo'oan masyarakan, bagi mereka asal keluarga mereka merestui itu sudah cukup, urusan dosa, biarkan mereka yang menanggung.

"Hei ayo kita makan siang."

U-Know merangkul mesra kekasihnya dari belakang, tak sedikitpun menggubris teriakan protes teman sepropesi mereka yang melihat kejadian mesra itu. Ya… memang semua orang di kator mereka mengetahui hubungan tak lazim kedua pemuda itu, sama dengan keluarga mereka, awalnya, baik U-Know maupun JaeJoong mendapatkan tatapan tak bersahabat dari rekan kerja mereka, U-Know dan JaeJoong berusaha menutup mata dan telinga mendengar gunjingan dari teman-teman mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka terbiasa akan hubungan JaeJoong dan U-Know, walau masih ada satu dua orang yang tak suka hubungan mereka tapi tetap saja JaeJoong dan U-Know tak pernah perduli akan perkataan mereka

"Changi, kita sedang berada di kantor, lihatlah mereka melihat kita."

"Aku tak perduli, sekarang ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

U-Know mengendus aroma JaeJoong dari tengkuknya, JaeJoong merinding merasakan kulit lehernya tertepa napas hangat U-Know.

Drett… drett… drett

Baru saja U-Know ingin bersenang-senang dengan sang kekasih, telpon genggamnya bergetar hebat, dirogotnya saku celananya dan meninggalkan JaeJoong yang merengut sebal melihat kelakuan U-Know yang terkesan sangat menyebalkan, Hei… bukankah tadi dia yang mengatakan ingin memeluk JaeJoong dan sekarang dia yang malah meninggalkan JaeJoong begitu saja, JaeJoong benar-benar curiga akan si penelpon diseberang sana.

"Annyeong, chagia?"

Alis mata JaeJoong berkedut-kedut mendengar U-Know memanggil 'sayang' pada orang diseberang sana, hatinya memanas dan ingin sekali dia melepar sepatunya tepat di kepala si pemuda periang itu.

"Oh… apa kau merindukanku, Chagi… hehehe… aku bercanda. Apa kabarmu Yunho-ah."

Kali ini mata JaeJoong berkedip lucu memandang kekasih yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu tertawa riang, hatinya yang tadi sempat memanas kembali dingin saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi teman telpon dari kekasihnya itu.

"Oww… benarkah? Ne… ne… aku akan menunggumu."

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, dia sangat yakin U-Know pasti sangat merindukan Jung Yunho, kembarannya itu. Ya… U-Know memang mempunyai kembaran yang bekerja di Jepang, si bungsu keluarga Jung itu juga bekerja sebagai penjinak Bom di kepolisian setempat. Selama ini JaeJoong tak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho, yang dia tahu U-Know dan Yunho sangatlah mirip.

"Yunho?"

JaeJoong berusaha bertanya mengenai si penelpon, U-Know mengangguk dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celananya.

"Dia mengatakan akan kembali ke Korea saat pernikahan kita nanti. Dia merasa sangat menyesal tak datang dalam pertunangan kita kemarin."

"Ah… aku jadi ingin melihatnya, apa dia sama tampannya dengan kekasihku ini."

U-Know tertawa sinis, dia melepar tatapan mengejek kepada JaeJoong.

"Owww… kau tak percaya kalau aku ini pria tertampan di Korea? ah~ Yunho sangat beruntung memiliki kembaran sepertiku."

Ujar U-Know bangga, sedangkan JaeJoong mendengus melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang sering percaya diri itu.

"Ne… ne, kau yang paling tampan di korea…"

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibir U-Know dengan mesra dan kilat.

"… dan didalam hatiku."

Blus…

Wajah JaeJoong memerah mendengar gombalannya sendiri. Dia berlalu dari hadapan Yunho sambil menenteng berkas penting yang dari tadi dibawanya.

.

.

**In Jepang**

"Yunho-kun, apa benar saudara kembarmu akan menikah?"

Pemuda bermata tajam bak musang yang baru saja di tegur itu memandang teman seteamnya dengan datar, lalu memamerkan senyum segarisnya sesaat.

"Begitulah. Nani?"

"Oh~ selamat, aku benar-benar ikut senang, tapi benarkah kalau saudaramu akan menikah dengan pria? Gomenasai Yunho-kun, kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi apakah U-Know-kun Gay?"

Yunho terdiam, jemarinya yang tadi sibuk menari di laptop miliknya berhenti lalu pria berwaja tampan itu mengela napas berat sebentar.

"Nande?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya Yunho-kun, gomenasai kalau pertanyaanku mengganggu."

"Niisan meman Gay, tapi bagiku tak masalah. Sudahlah Aizawa-kun, aku sedang sibuk, lebih baik kau kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu sendiri."

Pria berbada gembul bernama Aizawa itu menggerutuk kecil saat mendengar pengusiran dengan nada lembut milik Yunho.

"Cih…"

.

.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuh pria tampan yang sibuk menatap layar didepannya, digit-digit nomor mulai menghitung mundur menampakkan waktu yang kurang dari 2 menit lagi.

"Bagaimana, U-Know hyung?"

"Tunggulah YooChun, aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

Junsu, pria imut yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisa menatap ke bawah lewat jendela kaca terdekat, melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ketiga sahabat baik itu sedang menjalankan misi mereka bersama rekan-rekan yang lain, tadi pagi kantor pemerintahan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan besar yang terletak di gedung teratas kantor itu tepatnya di lantai 40, sebuah kotak berukuran besar bertengger di depan pintu lif, melihat kejanggal kotak itu, seorang pegawai dengan nekat melihat isi dari kotak itu, dan terkejut saat melihat Bom yang terlihat aktif, sontak saja kejadian itu membuat seluruh pegawai kocar kacir, dan kepala kantor menelpon kepolisian untuk mengamankan kotak berisi bom itu.

"Hei… apa masih menyal? coba potong kabel birunya."

"Hei… ini tak semuda yang kau pikirkan."

Pip… Pip… Pip…

digit-digit nomor berbentuk jam Digital itu terus menghitung mundur, membawa semua pasang mata yang ada disana mengalami kecemasan. Termasuk pemuda tampan itu. dengan tangan gemetar lelaki berbadan manly itu menatap kedua temannya dengan ragu.

"Apa harus dipotong sekarang?"

"Jangan buang waktu, tinggal 20 detik lagi bom itu akan meledak, cepat lah."

Crek…

Dengan menutup matanya, pria tampan itu memutuskan kabel berwana biru tua, membuka takut-takut matanya dan menatap layar didepannya.

"Hyung… kau berhasil."

BRUK…

Sebuah pelukan maut langsung menyerang U-Know, dia tersenyum senang, lagi-lagi misinya sukses.

"Ya tuhan, kukira kita akan mati disini."

Pria berwaja imut di samping pria berwajah tampan tersenyum cerah, dibukanya helm yang menutup seluruh kepalanya itu, memperlihatkan wajah yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hah~ setidaknya aku masih menikmati surga dunia saat ini."

Pria berwaja tampan berpipi chabby di samping U-Know terduduk lemah, wajahnya benar-benar menampakan ke khawatiran. U-Know tersenyum mendengar ocehan kedua temannya itu.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada ketua, kalian tunggu disini."

YooChun berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas berjalan menuju lif.

"Hei aku ikut, Hyung kau ikut?"

"Ani, Junsu-ah, aku menunggu disini saja, nanti aku menyusul."

Pria imut bernama Kim Junsu dan pria tampan bernama Park YooChun itu langsung berjalan menuju lif di depannya dan menaikinya.

"Hah~ kau kalah lagi dariku…"

U-Know menatap layar kecil hitam didepannya itu dengan tersenyum puas.

Dreett… dreett…

U-Know mengangkat ponsenya yang bergetar hebar di saku celananya, dia menatap layar itu sebentar mencari tahu siapa yang menelponya dalam keadaan genting begini.

"Yunho-ah…"

"…"

"Ah… aku sedang dalam misi, wae?"

"…"

"Hahaha… ok, aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan di bandara."

"…"

"Bye Chagia…"

Pip…

Hubungan itu terputus, U-Know tersenyum menatap ponselnya, sudah 4 tahun dia tak melihat wajah pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, apa kabarnya? Apa pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Oh… dia sangat rindu dengan masa-masa mereka saat sekolah, walau U-Know adalah kakak Yunho, tapi tetap saja, Yunho lah yang selalu melindungi U-Know, bahkan Yunho sempat tak percaya kalau U-Know yang dianggap lemah oleh Yunho itu dapat menjadi polisi seperti sekarang.

.

**Diluar Gedung… **

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja."

"Kau tenang saja. Jae hyung"

JaeJoong menatap cemas pada puncak gedung berlantai 40 itu, seorang pemuda tinggi di sampingnnya berusaha menenangkan pria cantik di sampingnya.

"Changminnie…"  
JaeJoong dan Changmin (Nama pemuda tinggi itu) menoleh melihat Junsu dan YooChun yang keluar dari gedung dan berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Junsu-ah. Dimana U-Know?"

JaeJoong hampir saja pingsang saat tak mendapatkan kekasih tercintanya bersama kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Dia masih diatas."

Sahut Junsu dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa bomnya sudah berhasil di hentikan? YooChun-ah?"

Dengan tak sabar JaeJoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh YooChun, dia sangat menghawatirkan kekasihnya, dia berjanji, ini adalah misi U-Know yang terakhir, dia akan minta kepada kekasihnya itu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya ini.

"Tenanglah, Jae Hyung, dia tak apa, Bom-nya sudah berhasil di amankan, U-Know Hyung sekarang sedang beristirahat di atas, kami kebawah ingin melaporkan misi ini kepada kepala, dan memintanya segera menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Dasar… kenapa dia tak langsung turun, apa dia tak tahu aku hampir mati menghawatirkanya."

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap JaeJoong mengambil ponsel disakunya. Mencari nama seseorang di phonebook nya. Menempelkan ponsel itu di telingannya menunggu sambungan diseberang sana terhubung.

"**Chagia… wae?"**

"Turun sekarang, atau ku bunuh kau, Jung U-Know."

Bibir pria bermata musang itu terangkat sedikit mendengar suara JaeJoong yang membentaknya.

"**Kau kasar sekali Jung JaeJoong."**

"Kubilang turun ya Turun, apa kau tak tahu, aku sangat menghawatirkan U-Know-ah."

U-Know dapat mendengar bisikan liri dari pemuda cantik itu, dia tahu JaeJoong pasti saat ini sedang menahan tangisnya.

"**Sudah kubilang, kau tenang saja, aku ini hebat menaklukan Bom, jangankan Bom, hati seorang Kim JaeJoong saja dapat kutaklukan."**

"U-Know-ah, kumohon jangan bercanda, cepatlah turun."

"**Ne, aku akan turun 5… eh? Semua… cepat pergi dari sini!"**

Pria tampan itu terkejut saat melihat digit angka di layar yang tadinya mati kembali terlihat, menampilkan angka 5 di sana. Dengan membabi buta, seluruh makhluk di dalam ruang itu berhamburan menyelamatkan diri, termasuk U-Know, pria tampan itu dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari menuru Lif, tak dihiraukannya ponsel silver miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai.  
**"LARI SEKARANG!" **

"**Huuuaaa…"**

Kembali, wajah JaeJoong menampakkan raut kecemasan saat mendengar bunyi bising dari arah ponsel kekasihnya.

"U-KNOW AH… U-KNOW AH…"

JaeJoong berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin, menunggu respon dari pemuda di seberang sana. Sedangkan digit-digit nomor di layar kecil itu terus menghitung mundur. 3-2-1

"U-KNOW AH…"

**DUUUUAAARRRR….**

Ledakan keras terdengar di telinga JaeJoong, JaeJoong mendongak melihat lantai 40 gendung dimana kekasihnya masih berada di sana meledak dengan dasyat, tubuhnya gemetar, YooChun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang juga melihat hal itu, berlari mendekati JaeJoong. YooChun membulatkan matanya, teringat akan sahabatnya yang masih berada di lantai 40, begitu juga Junsu, Changmin memandang nanar pada sosok pria cantik yang sudah bersimpuh dengan tubuh gemetar, ponsel yang tadi di pegangnya terjatuh menghantam aspal, bunyi serine mobil kebakaran dan kepolisian bersahut-sahutan di tempat kejadian.

"U-Know-ah, Bodoh… Hiks… Bodoh…"

"Hyung."

Junsu mengepal kuat melihat JaeJoong yang terlihat rapuh, tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk cepat turun, kenapa kau masih sempat bermain-main… Jung U-Know bodoh….Hiks…"

"Jae Hyung…"

"JUNG U-KNOW PABOOO."

.

.

JaeJoong menatap gundukan tanah didepannya dengan nanar, matanya sudah sangat bengkak, dia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa, mungkin saat ini air matanya sudah habis akibat menangis seharian. Wajahnya ditekuk, bibirnya sudah sangat merah akibat digigit setiap saat, tubuhnya merosot. Pemakaman saat ini sudah sepi. Setelah ledakan itu, polisi segera menyusuri TKP, dan menemukan beberapa mayat yang semuanya diduga korban ledakan Bom itu, salah satu mayat pria yang di kenal JaeJoong dengan wajah tampan dan mata tajam serta senyum memikat itu terlihat hangus terbakar tak berbentuk, hanya Cincin couple tunangan mereka saja yang membuat JaeJoong meyakini, kalau mayat yang hangus itu adalah Jung U-Know tunangannya

"JaeJoongie. Sabar ne…"

Wanita dan pria setengah baya yang berdiri di samping JaeJoong menepuk pundak JaeJoong dengan lembut, si wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu sesekali terisak pelan.

"Umma, U-Know tak mungkin pergi kan? Dia sudah berjanji untuk menikahiku dua minggu lagi."

"Joongie, kau harus sabar, U-Know akan sedih kalau kau ikut sedih."

"Umma…."

Wanita tua lain yang juga berdiri di samping JaeJoong menyekat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Mrs Jung memeluk tubuh Calon menantunya dengan sayang, sedangkan Mrs Kim mengelus puncak kepala putranya dengan lembut. Kedua wanita itu terlihat sangat sedih, dia tahu kesedihan mereka tak sebanding dengan kesedihan JaeJoong saat ini. Mrs Jung tak menyangkah pengorbanan putranya untuk menikahi JaeJoong hanya berakhir sampai disini, dia ingat bagaimana U-Know berlutut dihadapannya dan suaminya, meminta restu dari mereka berdua, dia juga sempat memergoki U-Know dengan wajah penuh memar, walau U-Know berkilah jatuh dari tangga di kantor, tapi tetap saja dia yakin, kalau putranya habis di pukuli oleh Mr Kim. Dan sekarang lihatlah, pengorbanannya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia, maut lah yang sekarang menang.

"Jaaa ayo kita pulang."

Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung sudah hendak menyeret JaeJoong untuk pulang, terlebih lagi saat Mr Jung dan Mr Kim sudah melangkah menjauh dari area pemakaman.

"Aku ingin disini, tinggalkan aku, Umma."

Kedua umma itu mengangguk, ditinggalkannya pria cantik itu duduk bersimpuh di depan gundukan tanah itu. Mrs Jung melirik tiga pria tampan yang melihat dengan sedih pria cantik itu, Changmin, Junsu, dan YooChun yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Mrs Jung itu mengangguk mengerti tak kalah melihat bahasa isyarat yang mengatakan kalau mereka harus meninggalkan JaeJoong sendiri.

Dari kejauhan Mrs Jung masih melihat JaeJoong yang menangis sesunggukan di makam U-Know, hatinya miris saat ini.

"Dimana ketiga pemuda nakal itu?"

Mrs Jung terlihat celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan YooSuMin dan mendapatkan kedikan bahu dari Mr Jung tanda kalau dia juga tidak tahu.

"Hah… dimana Yunho? Kenapa saat pemakaman kakaknya sudah selesai dia tak juga datang?"

Mr Jung berucap, matanya tak focus dan memandang kosong kedepan. Walau terlihat tegar, Mrs Jung dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan yang sangat di mata itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi malam, kematian U-Know mendadak sekali, Yunho mengatakan akan berangkat pagi ini, tadi dia sempat menelponku, pesawatnya ditunda dan ada kemungkinan dia akan berangkat terlambat, jadi tunggulah sebentar, aku tak mau kehilangan satu putraku lagi."

Mrs Jung mengekat air matanya, Mrs Kim mengelus bahu wanita itu dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kekuatan di sana.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Keempat orang tua itu mengalihkan tatapannya, mendapatkan pria berambut coklat tua pendek berjambul memandangi mereka satu persatu. Pria bermata musang, dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan wajah yang terlihat dewasa itu menunduk hormat.

"U-Know-ah?"

Mr dan Mrs Kim menatap tak percaya, berkali-kali kedua suami istri itu mengerjab matanya.

"Dia Yunho, putra kedua kami, dan kembaran U-Know."

Mrs Jung berusaha memberika pengertian, dia tak mau Mr dan Mrs Kim salah paham dan mengira Yunho adalah U-Know.

"Kau persis sekali dengannya."

Mr Kim maju berlahan dan memeluk Yunho erat. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa seperti tubuh U-Know. Walau hanya beberapa kali Mr Kim memeluk U-Know, dia hapal betul bentuk tubuh pria yang sudah dianggapnya anaknya sendiri itu.

"Maaf Ajhunsshi, Ajhumma, aku terlambat. Di mana U-Know, umma?"

Mrs Jung menunduk, dia tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang mungkin akan tumpah, pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu memandang sang appa dengan penuh tanda Tanya dan kesedihan.

"Dia menunggumu Yun, pergilah… sampaikan salam terakhir untuknya, dan katakan kalau kau datang, aku yakin dia pasti senang."

Mr Jung menunjuk salah satu gundukan tanah, Yunho memandang gundukan itu dalam diam, mata dinginnya memandang nanar pada gundukan itu, tak menyangkah kalau saudara satu-satunya akan pergi secepat ini. Pantas saja Yunho merasakan pirasat buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia siapa?"

Yunho terlihat ragu menanyakan perihal sosok pria yang terlihat menangis di makam sang kakak sambil membelakanginya, Mr Jung menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"Dia calon kakak iparmu, pergilah, kurasa kau bisa menghiburnya saat ini."

"Ne, tolong hibur dia Yunho-ah."

Mrs Kim memasang wajah memelas, dengan ragu Yunho berjalan mendekati pria cantik yang terlihat rapuh dari belakang itu.

.

.

"Kenapa pergi secepat ini?"

Isak JaeJoong terhenti saat mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau berjanji untuk menjemputku, kau mengingkari janjimu."

Tubuh JaeJoong kembali begetar, suara itu… walau terdengar dingin, dia sangat mengenal suara berat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Dan lihat, kau membuat orang yang kau cintai menangis, tidak ada pria yang meninggalkan calon pengantinnya saat pernikahan mereka semakin dekat. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau itu lemah, kenapa selalu sok kuat, merasa sudah seperti super hero eo."

Tangis JaeJoong makin menjadi-jadi, apa dia berhalusinasi, kenapa… kenapa suara itu terasa nyata.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menghandiri pernikahanmu, bukan pemakamanmu, pabboya…"

Jika ini halusinasi, izinkan JaeJoong terus mendengar suara itu, dia ingin suara itu terus mengisih relung hatinya.

JaeJoong memutar tubuhnya, dia berharap ini mimpi, atau mungkin lelucon yang sengaja dilakukan oleh kekasihnya, dia percaya U-Know masih hidup. Jika saat dia memutar tubuhnya dan tak mendapatkan U-Know berdiri di sana, maka dia berjanji akan menyerah dan merelakan pria bermata tajam itu pergi.

SEETT…

Napas JaeJoong tercekak ditenggorokan, matanya melotot tak percaya, tubuhnya membeku.

"U-Know ah….?"

.

.

TBC

A/N

Yuhuuu….! Tanpa edit n ketik kilat, Mian ne, Milky buat ff baru, ff Ekstasi belum dapat milky lanjutkan untuk waktu dekat ini. Dan untuk ff ini milky gak janji bisa updet cepat, harap di maklumi, tugas milky menumpuk, belum lagi memikirkan UN Sd n Ujian kenaikan kelas Sd yang buat milky gak bisa lirik-lirik ff di laptop…. Ok, sampai situ curhatnya…

Repyu please


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : BOM**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T++**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae (U-Know X Jae)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**Enjoy reading**

.

.

JaeJoong menunduk takut saat melihat kearah sampingnya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergetar dan bergoyang Karena hantaman ban mobil yang menerjang medan berbatu saat perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah dari pemakaman sang kekasih. Isak-isak kecil masih terdengar dari pria berwajah cantik itu.

"Aku tak tahu rumahmu? Bisa kau beritahu aku, di mana? Soalnya kulihat kau sibuk menangis dari tadi."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, masih tetap sama, hanya isak tangis yang terdengar ditelinga pria berwajah kecil berbibir seksi yang duduk tenang sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan focus.

"Ah… JaeJoong-shi.. benar itu namamu?"

"…"

Yunho sudah hampir putus asa menghadapi pria di sampingnya ini, dengan sabar pria itu kembali berusaha membujuk JaeJoong untuk berbicara dengannya. Salahkan ummanya yang menyuruh JaeJoong pulang bersamanya, sebagai seorang lelaki, Yunho sangat benci melihat lelaki menangis, itu terlihat tidak manly baginya.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Kau Kim JaeJoong bukan?"

"Aku Jung JaeJoong."

Ralat JaeJoong cepat, sebelah alis Yunho terangkat mendengar pernyataan JaeJoong barusan.

"Jung?"

"Kau keberatan aku memakai nama keluargamu?"

Yunho tak menjawab, dia hanya terlihat berfikir, tak sedikitpun terlintas di otaknya kalau pria di sampingnya itu sangat keras kepala, saat melihat wajah JaeJoong pertama kali yang dapat digambarkan dari pria itu adalah kelembutan, wajah JaeJoong terlihat sangat lembut dengan mata besar yang sempurna, belum lagi wajah yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Ani, kau boleh memakainya."

Yunho hanya membalas seadanya, dia tak mau membuat pria di sampingnya itu merasa tak nyaman, saat ini pria cantik itu sedang sangat sedih, dia tak mau tambah memperburuk suasana kalau dia mengatakan hal yang dapat menyinggung perasaan JaeJoong, terlebih lagi saat melihat kondisi JaeJoong yang di tinggal oleh orang yang dia cintai.

"Didepan belok kiri, berhentilah di rumah ber cat putih."

JaeJoong memberi intruksi tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho harus membelokkan mobilnya dengan tak terduga, Yunho sedikit lega, setidaknya saat ini JaeJoong mau berbicara dengannya dan mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang.

.

.

Yunho kembali melirik pria di sampingnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, melihat JaeJoong yang sibuk menekan-nekan bel rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali saat ini. Dua kali dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan kembarannya sangat menggilai pria cantik itu, terlebih saat mereka bertelponnan, topic utama kembarannya itu selalu seorang Kim JaeJoong.

Setelah mengamati JaeJoong dua kali berturut-turut barulah dia menyadari kalau pria itu sangat cantik, seperti seorang perempuan, suara yang merdu, rambut yang terlihat halus, dan bibir cherry yang sangat cocok dengan wajah cantiknya, belum lagi mata besar yang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan itu seperti daya pikat tersendiri bagi seorang Kim JaeJoong.

"JaeJoongie, Yunho-ah…"

Yunho tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya, buru-buru wajahnya di palingkan ke depan dan melihat Mrs Kim yang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan senyum yang masih terlihat cantik, sama seperti putranya. Hampir saja dia lupa kalau dia masih berdiri didepan kediaman keluarga Kim, oh~ apakah Mrs Kim tadi memergokinya menatap sang putra diam-diam, kalau memang benar, Yunho akan sangat malu saat ini.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan Wajah kusut, JaeJoong berjalan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Yunho dan Mrs Kim yang menatapnya, Mr Kim yang baru saja hendak melihat siapa yang datang bertamu tak sengajah bertabrakan dengan sang putra.

"Kim JaeJoong…"

Tak dihiraukannya sang appa memanggil, baginya saat ini dia ingin segera menuju kamarnya.

"Mian ne, Yunho-ah, JaeJoong bersikap tak ramah padamu."

"Ah… tak apa-apa Ajhumma, aku bisa mengerti."

"Masuklah sebentar, aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu."

Mrs Kim mengamit lengan Yunho dan menyeretnya masuk, baru beberapa langkah mereka masuk Mr Kim sudah berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

"Yunho-ah. Senang sekali kau mau main kemari, masuklah."

Mr Kim mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu mereka, sedangkan dia duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho ditemani oleh sang istri. Mr Kim tersenyum memandang Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, tak sedikitpun dia melihat perbedaan dari Yunho dan calon menantunya 'U-Know', hanya saja warna kulit dan potongan rambut Yunho saja yang membuat mereka sedikit berbeda, dan gesture wajah Yunho yang terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan U-Know.

"Tak kusangka kau setampan U-Know, aku yakin tadi pasti JaeJoong mengira kau U-Know bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk sekali, dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian di pemakanam tadi.

"Ne, tapi dia langsung menyadarinya kalau aku bukanlah U-Know."

Dia ingat bagaimana JaeJoong hampir saja memeluknya, tapi saat mendekat dan melihat Yunho lebih dekat JaeJoong langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan mengatakan 'Kau bukan U-Know ku' setelah itu Yunho berusaha memperkanalakan dirinya sebagai Jung Yunho saudara kembar U-Know membuat JaeJoong kembali menatap pusaran U-Know dengan mata menerawang.

"Hah~ dia sangat terpukul dengan kematian U-Know, itu sangat tiba-tiba, padahal mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah."

Yunho mulai menerawang, U-Know sangat diterima dikeluarga Kim. Beruntung sekali kembarannya itu.

"Aku juga sangat terkejut dengan kematiannya. Dia orang yang baik."

Wajah Yunho menampakan kesedihan, sekeren apapun pria itu, dia tetaplah manusia yang punya rasa sedih saat saudara kandung yang notabetnya kembarannya itu meninggal.

"Ne, ah~ Yunho-ah, kudengar kau bekerja di Jepang sebagai seorang polisi, benarkah itu?"

Yunho tertawa samar, dia memandang wajah Mr Kim dengan sorot bersahabat, kelihatannya dia mulai bisa akrab dengan keluarga ini.

"Ne Ajunshi, propesiku sama seperti U-Know di sana."

"Bahasa Jepangmu pasti sangat bagus, Yunho-ah?"

Mrs Kim ikut andil dalam pembicaraan itu, sorot mata Yunho langsung mengara ke perempuan setengah baya itu.

"Tidak Juga, ahjumma, walau tinggal di sana terkadang dialek Korea-ku masih sering ku pakai secara tidak sengaja."

Mrs Kim tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho diikuti Yunho dan Mr Kim.

BRAK…

Yunho, Mr dan Mrs Kim tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi keras dari lantai dua rumah mereka, tepatnya dari kamar JaeJoong.

"Bukankah bunyi itu dari kamar Joongie?"

.

.

"Joongie…"

Mrs Kim mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu didepannya dengan bringas, bayangannya akan anak semata wayang yang mungkin depresi didalam sana membuat Mrs Kim tambah kalap mengedor pintu kamar JaeJoong.

"Biar aku dobrak Ajhumma."

Yunho baru saja hendak memasang ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu, tapi bunyi gagang pintu yang dibuka dari dalam menghentikan aksinya.

"Joongie… "

Wajah JaeJoong yang sembab dan kusut langsung terlihat tak kalah pintu itu terbuka, Mrs Kim langsung menubruk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pelukan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Masih dengan pandangan kosong, mata pemuda cantik itu menatap Mr Kim yang memandangnya khawatir.

"U-Know memintaku menyusulnya appa."

Perkataan JaeJoong sukses membuat Mrs Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia memintaku untuk selalu bersamanya…"

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan itu mengepal kuat, dia memandang JaeJoong dengan penuh amara

"Dia ingin aku ikut mati bersamanya…"

"U-Know-ah tak mungkin sepicik itu, dia tak mungkin menginginkan orang yang dicintainya mati. Saudaraku bukan orang yang seperti kau sebutkan."

Yunho memaki tepat didepan wajah JaeJoong yang memandangnya terkejut, Mr Kim dan Mrs Kim pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Kau tahu apa tentang U-Know hah? Appa… aku ingin mati bersamanya…"  
JaeJoong melepas pelukan Mrs Kim berlari kencang keluar kediaman keluarga Kim.

TIIIIINNNN…

BRAK…

"JaeJoongie…. Yunho-ah."  
Tubuh Mrs Kim melemas saat melihat hampir saja sebuah mobil truk menabrak tubuh putranya. Beruntung Yunho menyelamatkan JaeJoong. terburu-buru kedua orang tua JaeJoong itu menghampiri sang putra yang terlihat pingsan bersama Yunho di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini suamiku, kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit."

"Ne…"

.

.

Mrs Jung berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang penuh air mata dan pikiran yang tak tentu arah, wanita setengah baya itu memutari rumah sakit dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan sang putra, sedangkan Mr Jung mengikuti jalan sang istri dari belakang dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Hyeri-ah…"

Langkah Mrs Jung terhenti begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dilihatnya Mrs Kim melambai melihatnya sambil terus memanggil namanya, dengan langkah lebar ibu dua anak itu menghampiri Mrs Kim.

"Dimana anak ku, Eonnie?"

Mrs Jung yang memang lebih mudah dari Mrs Kim itu menunggu jawaban wanita itu dengan tak sabar, begitu mendapatkan telpon dari Mr Kim mengenai kabar anaknya, kedua orang tua Yunho itu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, baru saja kehilangan seorang putra membuat Mrs Jung hampir pingsan saat mendengar kalau Yunho, putra satu-satunya yang tertinggal masuk rumah sakit karena hampir saja tertabrak truk.

"Tenanglah, dia masih pingsan, kepalanya terbentur tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa hanya luka kecil."

Ujar Mrs Kim dengan lembut, kedua Mr hanya melihat kedua Mrs saling berbicara.

"Kami berterimakasih karena Yunho mau menyelamatkan Joongie tadi, kalau tidak ada Yunho kurasa Joongie pasti tadi sudah tertabrak."

"Ah~ Joongie? Bagaimana keadaannnya?"

Mrs Jung yang juga mendengar tentang aksi nekat JaeJoong tadi sempat melupakan pria cantik calon menantunya itu.

"Dia juga tak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah."

.

.

Sudah lebih dua minggu kejadian aksi gila JaeJoong yang hampir membuat dirinya dan Yunho tertabrak terlewati. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Yunho langsung berangkat ke Jepang seharinya karena masa cutinya hanya seminggu sudah habis, dan JaeJoong pun sudah kembali beraktifitas di kantor. Walau sekarang JaeJoong tampak lebih pendiam dan suka melamun, bahkan di rumah JaeJoong terkadang suka berteriak memanggil nama U-Know dan itu membuat Mrs Kim Khawatir akan kesehatan mental sang putra. Berkali-kali Mr Kim meminta putranya untuk mengambil cuti, tetapi JaeJoong bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja karena kejenuhannya di rumah.

"Hyung, ada waktu? Aku, Junsu dan YooChun Hyung akan pergi ke club malam ini."

Shim Changmin, pemuda Jangkung berambut tebal itu menatap JaeJoong penuh harap, dia ingin sekali melihat senyum JaeJoong lagi, bagaimanapun, JaeJoong sudah seperti kakak untuknya.

"Aniya, gomawo Changminnie, aku akan langsung pulang nanti."

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Pergilah, jangan menghawatirkanku, aku tahu kau menghawatirkanku bukan? Semenjak kepergian U-Know kulihat kau, Junsu dan YooChun selalu berusaha menghiburku. Terimakasih Changminnie, aku tak apa-apa."

Changmin bungkam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, apa yang dilakukannya memang semata-mata agar JaeJoong melupakan kesedihannya, tapi kelihatannya pria cantik itu sudah terlalu larut akan cintanya pada U-Know dan membuatnya lupa kalau teman-temannya masih ada untuknya bersandar.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berubah pikiran telpon aku ne."

Changmin berjalan keluar dari ruangan JaeJoong, di liriknya sekilah foto 2 pria yang terlihat saling merangkul tergeletak di atas meja JaeJoong dihiasi bingkai berwarna kuning emas.

"U-Know hyung. Aku merindukanmu."

Bisiknya lirih untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

JaeJoong menatap cafetarian di kantornya, membawa senampan makanan beserta minuman untuk makan siangnya hari ini. Mata bulat itu menemukan Changmin yang melambai kearahnya, diliriknya YooChun dan Junsu yang juga melambai penuh semangat.

"Hyung… Jae Hyung…"

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lebar tak kalah melihat JaeJoong mulai berjalan mendekati meja mereka bertiga, setelah sampai, JaeJoong meletakan nampan di meja dan bokongnya di kursi menatap para sahabat yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu satu persatu.

"Hyung sudah dengar?"  
Junsu mulai berbicara, matanya berbinar senang, dan JaeJoong tahu kalau apa yang mungkin akan Junsu ceritakan sebentar lagi adalah cerita yang lumayan menarik, walau sebenarnya dia sekarang sedang tak bersemangat mendengar apapun dan dari siapapun saat ini.

"Wae?"

Terkesan datar JaeJoong menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, walau sedikit tak suka akan Jawaban JaeJoong tapi pria bersuara serak-serak basah itu memahaminya, kesedihan JaeJoong belum berakhir, wajar kalau pemuda cantik itu terlihat tak bersemangat menjalani hidup, sudah beruntung JaeJoong mau makan, minum dan bergaul, coba kalau JaeJoong tak mau makan dan minum, akan sangat gawat nantinya, walau wajah pria cantik itu masih terlihat murung atau sedih saat ada satu dua orang yang menyebut-nyebut nama U-Know di depannya.

"Akan ada pegawai baru yang masuk, ku dengar dia berasal dari kepolisian Jepang, kabarnya dia pria."

"Lalu?"

Junsu mengerucut imut mendengar pertanyaan tak mengenakan dari JaeJoong, pria imut itu membungkam mulutnya sampai YooChun yang akhirnya akan bicara.

"Semua pegawai kantor membicarakan hal itu, hah~ sungguh, aku tak tahu apa istimewanya pria itu. dulu saja saat Jae Hyung pindah tak sehebo ini beritanya."

YooChun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat melihat tak sedikitpun JaeJoong merespon, dia memandang JaeJoong dengan canggung, sedangkan pria cantik itu masih sibuk mengunya makanannya.

"Kau tak tertarik Hyung?"

Changmin masih menyelidik, dia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas.

"Kudengar dia sangat tampan, dan yang paling membuatku penasaran, ketua difisi memberikan ruangan U-Know hyung untuknya."

JaeJoong berhenti menyuap, tangannya mengepal erat sumpit yang di pakainya, dia menatap kosong kedalam mangkuk nasi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung, kau tak apa-apa?"

Junsu mendelik kesal kearah Changmin saat pria tinggi itu kembali menyinggung tentang U-Know. Dengan perasaan khawatir Junsu mulai membelai kepala JaeJoong, tapi langsung di tepis oleh pemuda cantik itu, JaeJoong menegakan kepalanya, memandang YooSuMin bergantian, dan memasang tawa yang sedikit janggal di mata ketiga dongsengnya itu.

"Hahaha… aku tak apa-apa."

Kembali JaeJoong menyuap nasi didepannya dengan tangan yang begetar hebat, lukanya kembali berdarah, mengingat nama U-Know membuatnya kembali terasa sesak.

"Hyung…"

.

.

JaeJoong memandangi mesin fotocopy didepannya dengan nanar, bayangan-bayangan U-Know berputar-putar di otaknya, seperti kaset rusak yang tak ada habisnya.

"Jae hyung… sedang apa?"

YooChun menepuk bahu JaeJoong lembut, membuat pria cantik itu tersentak kaget dan kembali menarik arwahnya kealam sadar.

"Ah~ YooChunnie, kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

YooChun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan memanjangkan lehernya menatap mesin fotocopy yang terlihat menyala menandakan mesin itu sedang bekerja, pria berwajah tampan itu menyengir lebar.

"Hahaha… kukira kau sedang apa hyung, soalnya kulihat kau sedang melamun, melamuni aku eoh?"

YooChun menyolek pinggang JaeJoong sambil mengerling genit, baru saja dia akan memeluk JaeJoong sebuah buku tipis menghantam kepalanya, membuat YooChun meringis sakit.

"Hohoho… kau mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ne. dasar genit…"

Changmin kembali memukul-mukul buku tipis bergambar timbangan dengan berjudul 'LawBook' itu ke kepala YooChun, YooChun segera menyambar buku itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Appo…"

Ujarnya manja kepada JaeJoong, JaeJoong hanya mengelus kepala YooChun dengan lembut, sedangkan Changmin mendengus menatap kedua pria itu. dia tahu YooChun melakukan itu hanya ingin membuat JaeJoong tertawa, tak ada maksud lain dihati pria berpipi Chubby itu, dan itu akhirnya berhasil, walau hanya sekilas akhirnya tawa itu bisa kembali.

"Maaf, kantor kepala dimana?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, YooChun berbalik badan menghadap pria di belakangnya mendapatkan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri dengan santai sambil memandang tajam kearah mereka.

"U-Know hyung?"  
mata pria berbadan manly itu melirik YooChun dan Changmin yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Lalu mata bak ruba itu menatap pria cantik yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata datar.

"JaeJoong-shi."

YooChun dan Changmin memandang satu sama lain, lalu membalik badan menghadap JaeJoong yang asik melipat tangannya di depan dada tanpa menghiraukan seluruh aktifitas mereka.

"Yunho-shi… kita bertemu lagi, ne?"

Yunho, nama pria itu, bibirnya terangkat sedikit menyungging sebuah senyum kearah ketiga pria itu.

"Ne, aku kembali. Kau bekerja di sini juga. Oh ya… aku Jung Yunho, salam kenal."

"Jung Yunho?"

Changmin dan YooChun mengulang kembali perkataan Yunho dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Dia Yunho, kembaran U-Know."

.

.

"Mulai hari ini, Yunho akan bergabung dengan defisi kita, kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengannya."

"Ne."

Yunho melirik tiga sekawan yang mengangguk patuh pada pria berbadan gembul didepan mereka, pria itu menggosok-gosokkan dagunya dengan santai, lalu melihat kearah Yunho.

"Ah… Yunho-ah, kau benar-benar mirip dengan U-Know. Tak kusangkah aku dapat melihat wajah ini lagi…. Hahahaha…"

Pria itu tertawa lebar, membuat ke 4 pemuda di depannya menatap bosan akan atasannya itu.

"Ehem… YooChun-ah, antarkan Yunho ke ruangannya. Ruangan U-Know."

"Siap Komanda."

YooChun memberikan ruang pada Yunho untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, terkadang YooChun melirik Yunho yang berjalan angkuh di sampingnya. Walau wajah itu terlihat familiar, tapi sifat pemuda itu tak sama dengan U-Know sama sekali, U-Know yang di kenalanya adalah pria yang ramah dan hangat, sedangkan pria ini terlihat angkuh dan dingin.

"Nah, disini ruangannya, masuklah, Yunho-shi."

Yunho mengangguk sekali, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang terlihat rapi dengan satu rak buku besar di samping pintu lalu sebuah meja kerja dan kursinya, serta tumpukan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sana, juga terlihat globe yang terletak di atas meja, peta dunia terletak di dinding di samping jendela, lalu sebuah bunga pelastik yang diletakan di atas rak, dan sebuah bingkai foto, dengan langkah kecil Yunho berjalan mendekati meja kerja didepannya mengambil bingkai foto itu, lalu menatapnya lekat.

"U-Know…"  
lirihnya, YooChun hanya tersenyum kecut saat pria berwajah persis serupa dengan U-Know itu melapalkan nama rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku Park YooChun, salam kenal Yunho-shi."

YooChun mengulurkan tangannya didepan Yunho, Yunho membalas uluran tangan itu dengan pandangan bersahabat.

"Aku Jung Yunho, terima kasih kau sudah mengantarkanku ke mari."

"Ah… sama-sama, kau dan aku akan jadi rekan kerja satu team, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, dan ku harap kau sehebat U-Know hyung, Yunho-shi."

"Hem… jangan meremehkanku, YooChun-shi."

"Apa perlu kusuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan barang-barang U-Know hyung? Dan menggantinya dengan yang baru?"

YooChun melirik bingkai foto di tangan Yunho. Yunho juga ikut melirik bingkai foto itu, memandang dua figure di dalamnya, U-Know sang kakak, dan JaeJoong calon kakak iparnya.

"Tak perlu, kurasa ini sudah cukup, barang-barang U-Know biarkan disini, aku tak keberatan benda-benda ini ada disini."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, akrabkanlah dirimu dengan ruangan ini, Yunho-shi."

"Gomawo, YooChun-shi."

"Ne…"

.

.

JaeJoong kembali melamun, pria cantik itu memandang jauh lewat jendela ruang kerjanya, kedua sikunya menyangga di kunsen jendela dan matanya menerawang menatap kota Seoul dari lantai dua gedung kepolisian. Sayup-sayup angin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat helaian rambutnya dibelai oleh angin siang ini.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Wajah cantik itu teralih menatap pintu kayu yang di gedor, dengan malas pria cantik itu beranjak dari jendela membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Hyung kau disini rupanya? Kukira kau patroli hari ini."

Changmin tersenyum senang mendapatkan JaeJoong diruangannya. JaeJoong memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku sedang sangat malas, tadi Kibum-shi menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanku."

Pria cantik itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu, melihat Changmin yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik ruangannya.

"Kau tak ingin mengunjungi teman baru kita? Dia sangat terkenal di kantor di hari pertamanya."

"Ani."

"Sungguh?"  
"Ne, sudah kukatakan aku sedang sangat malas, kau saja pergi."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Wae?"

"Pria tadi-"

Mata Changmin mulai berkaca, pria jangkung itu kembali teringat akan Yunho yang ditemuinya tadi siang, wajah pria itu membuatnya sedih.

"Jangan dibahas, aku sedang berusaha melupakan U-Know saat ini. Kehadiran pria itu sudah membuatku susah, kuharap kau tak menambahnya dengan mengungkit kembali kesamaan wajah pria itu dengan U-Know."

"Mian hyung, aku mengerti, hanya saja…"

"CHANGMINIE-AH…"

"Mian Hyung, aku keluar."  
Changmin bungkam setelah mendapatkan satu bentakan dari JaeJoong, pria berbadan tinggi itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan JaeJoong yang menatapnya garang.

.

.

"Boleh aku ikut makan bersama?"

YooChun yang baru saja menyuap Mie instan yang baru dibelinya menengadah, melihat Yunho yang membawa senampan penuh makanan, Junsu dan Changmin ikut menatap pria tampan itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Hei… apa boleh? Kalau tidak aku bisa cari meja lain."

"Dududuklah."

Baru saja Yunho berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan meja itu, suara halus mengintrupsinya untuk kembali menatap makhluk-makhluk yang menghuni meja itu.

"Sungguh? Gomawo JaeJoong-shi."

Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik itu mengangguk sekali, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Menatap focus pada makanan didepannya. Junsu tersenyum canggung melihat Yunho yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Hmm… Aku Kim Junsu, salam kenal Yunho-Shi."

Yunho berhenti menyuap begitu pula JaeJoong, di liriknya Junsu yang tersenyum ramah memandangi Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, senang berkenalan denganmu, Junsu-shi."

"Aku Shim Changmin, Hyung… pria tertampan abat ini."

"Salam kenal Changmin-shi."

Yunho Tersenyum geli saat mendengar ocehan Changmin, tak di sangkah pria berbadan tinggi yang terlihat tampan itu dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata konyol seperti tadi.

"Oh, No… jangan panggil Changmin-shi, panggil aku Changmin saja Hyung."

"Ne, Changmin."

Ujar Yunho, Junsu langsung tersenyum girang, lalu menepuk pundak Yunho akrab.

"Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Junsu saja ne, Hyung. Terlihat lebih akrab. Terus panggil dia YooChun atau Chunnie, dan ini Jae Hyung. Apa kau tak keberatan aku panggil Hyung?"

"Ani, tak apa terlihat lebih santai dan sopan."

"Hah~ kukira kau orang yang kaku hyung, tapi kau menyenangkan juga. Hehehe…"

Junsu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho dengan keras, membuat Yunho meringis menahan sakit di bahunya. Dia sungguh senang, dia diterima dengan baik oleh teman-teman U-Know.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi karoke nanti, sebagai pesta penyambutan Yunho hyung, Bagaimana Jae hyung, apa kau ikut."

YooChun memandang JaeJoong penuh harap, lama dia tak pergi keluar bersama pria cantik itu semenjak kematian U-Know. Sedangkan JaeJoong mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan YooChun.

"Mian, jika kalian ingin pergi nanti, pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul."

"Yak hyung, kau yang punya acara, ini acara penyambutanmu, Hyung.'

"Maaf, Changmin-ah, aku akan pergi ke makam U-Know nanti, aku janji akan menyusul kalian setelahnya…"

"Aku ikut…"

Baru saja Changmin hendak protes tapi suara pria berwajah cantik yang duduk di depan YooChun langsung menghentikannya.

"JaeJoong hyung…" lirih Junsu sedih

"Kami juga ikut…" Changmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya, memandang memohon pada Yunho agar dizinkan ikut.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi semua."

.

.

JaeJoong, YooChun, Junsu dan Changmin berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang menelusuri pemakan umum, jalan setapak yang sudah sangat di hapal oleh kelima pemuda itu dengan muda di telusuri oleh mereka. Yunho berhenti tepat di depan makam yang telihat foto sosok sang kakak di atasnya begitu pula empat pemuda yang tadi mengikutinya, makam yang terlihat sudah di tumbuhi banyak rumput itu membuat hati Yunho bergejolak sedih. JaeJoong berlutut di samping sang makam dan mulai melakukan ritual sebagaimana biasa saat seseorang mengunjungi makam keluarganya.

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes air mata JaeJoong keluar begitu saja, bahkan tak lama mata itu mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya.

"Mian ne, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang."

JaeJoong mengusap pusaran U-Know dengan sayang, dia tak bersuara dan hanya mendengar Yunho berbicara di depan pusaran sang kekasih, ketiga temannya hanya menatap senduh, dan sesekali Junsu dan Changmin mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke Korea dua hari yang lalu, U-Know-ah, kesibukanku di Jepang membuatku tak bisa datang kemari sesering mungkin. Umma dan appa sangat senang saat ku beritahu kalau aku pindah kemari. Dan…"

Jeda sejenak, Yunho melirik YooSuMin dan JaeJoong bergantian, lalu kembali menatap makam U-Know didepannya.

"Aku senang sekali, keluarga Kim menerimaku dengan baik, dan teman-temanmu di sini juga menerimaku dengan baik walau mereka tahu aku tak sepertimu."

YooSuMin tersenyum mendengar curhatan Yunho barusan, JaeJoong terisak pelan, dia mengecup foto U-Know dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chagi, apa kabarmu? Apa kau merindukanku di sana? Aku kesepian di sini Chagia, kau tahu itu? Hiks…"

Isak pelan JaeJoong mengeras, tangisnya pecah membuat ketiga temannya memandang khawatir pada JaeJoong, inilah alasan kenapa JaeJoong sangat dilarang pergi ke makam U-Know, mereka tak mau JaeJoong tiba-tiba Histeris. Yunho yang berjongkok di samping JaeJoong menatap iba pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Chagia. Hiks…"

"U-Know-ah."

JaeJoog terdiam saat mendengar Yunho menyelah kata-katanya, YooSuMin yang dari tadi tak bersuara hanya bisa melihat kedua orang yang sangat dekat dengan U-Know itu saling berbagi cerita pada U-Know walau mereka tahu U-Know tak ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jung U-Know, biarkan aku melindungi dan selalu bersama Kim JaeJoong…"

"Mwo?"

Junsu melotot kaget begitu pula dengan YooChun dan Changmin, sedangkan JaeJoong memandang terkejut, di sekatnya air mata yang masih menetes di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Dan… izinkan aku menggantikan posisimu di hati Kim JaeJoong."

"WHAT?"

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N+Balas repyu**

**Gimana? Lama gak nulis buat milky lupa cara nulis fic… Mian kalau gak nyambung dg chp sebelumnya ok, Milky Balas repyu.**

**-****Himawari Ezuki**

**Hohoho… ane bukan ank SD, tp ane gurunya #Pundung… repyu lagi^^**

**-****J-Twice**

**Ne… ne… benar, Yunpa masih ada JaeMa #pokpok JaeMa…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Mian ne, desi-chan, tebakanmu hmpir semua salah #dibakar, semoga di chp ini tebakanmu terjawab… repyu lagi^^**

**-****L-chan**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska0122**

**#Ikutan hug Jaema… iya, Jaema sabar ne, masih ada milky…. #ditampar beruang.**

**-****HaeRieJoongie2**

**Hohoho… kita lihat aja entar, mau gak JJ gantiin U-Know ama Yundad^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nin nina**

**Uda lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****YunHolic**

**Tenang2, U-Know yg pergi, kan Yunho na gak…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Sungguh? Kira-kira gmbaran Yuuki-chan benar gak nih? Ok… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Tymagh**

**Gak semuda itu buat JJ ngira Yundad itu U-Know… cz gk seru dong klw JJ langsung love love ama Yunho #plak… repyu lagi^^**

**-****is0live89**

**Tenang aj…. Jaema gak bakal muda terpengaruh dng pesona Yundad, walau U-Know ama Yundad mirip… #gak nyambung… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Jae milk**

**Milky blum kepikiran kesitu, tapi lihat entar. Ok…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Vic89**

**Ini udah next chp… repyu lagi^^**

**Karena milky lama gk updet, milky kasih bocoran nih ff dpt ide dr mn. Ni ff terinspirasi dari anime detective conan, Pair sato miwako X Wataru Takagi X Jinpei Matsuda, pasti tahu kan ni orang" yg mana aja… bagi yg tahu jalan cerita di Detective conan tentang kisah cinta 3 orang itu, tenang cerita di ff ini lumayan jauh berbeda… **

**Arigatou**

**.**

**Gomawo**

**.**

**Thnks**

**.**

**Trims**

**.**

**Repyu lagi ne^^**

**Milky_Micky….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : BOM**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae (U-Know X Jae)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**Enjoy reading**

."U-Know-ah."

JaeJoog terdiam saat mendengar Yunho menyelah kata-katanya, YooSuMin yang dari tadi tak bersuara hanya bisa melihat kedua orang yang sangat dekat dengan U-Know itu saling berbagi cerita pada U-Know walau mereka tahu U-Know tak ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jung U-Know, biarkan aku melindungi dan selalu bersama Kim JaeJoong…"

"Mwo?"

Junsu melotot kaget begitu pula dengan YooChun dan Changmin, sedangkan JaeJoong memandang terkejut, di sekatnya air mata yang masih menetes di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Dan… izinkan aku menggantikan posisimu di hati Kim JaeJoong."

"WHAT?"

.

_**BOM**_

_**.  
**_Dengan langkah cepat JaeJoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho mendorong pemuda tampan itu sedikit menjauh dari makam sang kekasih.

BUUAAKKK…

Satu tinjuan sukses mendarat di pipi kanan Yunho, pemuda tampan itu meringis menahan sakit di tulang pipinya, belum lagi darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Secantik apapun JaeJoong, dia tetaplah lelaki yang punya kekuatan melebihi wanita.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh? Mau mempermainkanku."

Hidung JaeJoong kembang kempis, amarahnya keluar dan matanya melotot memandang Yunho dengan sirat kebencian.

"Kau kira kau siapa berkata seperti itu didepan makam kekasihku!"

Yunho tak bergemih, emosi JaeJoong belum bisa dibendung, dia lebih memilih bungkam dari pada melawan tanpa arti.

"Jae Hyung…"

Changmin yang baru saja melangkah langsung dicegat YooChun, dia tak mau si magnae itu terkena dampak dari kemarahan JaeJoong saat ini.

"U-Know-ah pernah berkata sesuatu yang membuatku ingin melihat kebenaran yang dikatakannya."

YooSuMin mengerjab bingung, sedangkan JaeJoong masih tersulut emosi memacu napasnya dengan kencang berusaha meredakan amarahnya, dengan beberapa kali tarikan napas pria cantik itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tanda Tanya.

"U-Know pernah mengatakan kalau senyummu sangatlah indah, saat kau tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan saat kau marah sekalipun kau bisa melihat malaikat di diri JaeJoong. Itu katanya, aku hanya berusaha untuk melihat malaikat itu."

Mata JaeJoong membulat. 'Benarkah, benarkah yang dikatakan Yunho, apa benar U-Know mengatakan hal itu?'

"Pertama bertemu aku melihatmu menangis, sampai sekarangpun yang kulihat kau sering menangis."

"Yunho-shi…"

Tatapan JaeJoong melembut, kali ini terdengar isak kecil dari pemuda cantik itu, Yunho tersenyum lembut berjalan mendekat kearah JaeJoong, dengan berhati-hati pemuda tampan itu membawa JaeJoong kedalam pelukannya.

"JaeJoong-shi, izinkan aku melihat malaikat yang dikatakan U-Know, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum dengan caraku sendiri."

Hening… hanya tangis Jaejoong yang pecah di pemakaman itu, YooSuMin disamping mereka tersenyum senang, berharap apa yang dikatakan Yunho terkabul.

.

.

YooChun membuang dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dengan sembarang keatas meja kerja didepannya, diliriknya pemuda tampan dan imut yang asik membaca dokumen-dokumen yang lain.

"Junsu-ya, apa kau tak bosan? Aku ingin keluar, ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Junsu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, lalu tubuhnya disenderkan di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Aku sedang malas, lebih baik aku tidur di ruanganku."

Yunho yang duduk tepat di tengah-tengah YooSu melirik kedua patner kerjanya itu lalu berdiri dengan santai melenggang berjalan keluar ruang rapat yang hanya dihuni mereka bertiga saja saat ini.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

Junsu langsung berdiri dan hendak menyusul Yunho, tapi perkataan Yunho berikutnya membuat langkah Junsu terhenti .

"Aku ingin keruangan JaeJoong."

BLAM…

Junsu mengerjab imut, YooChun menyeringai melihat pintu rapat yang sudah tertutup, dengan keras ditaboknya pantat Junsu, membuat si empuhnya pantat menatapnya garang.

"Biarkan saja, siapa tahu Yunho hyung bisa membuat JaeJoong hyung kembali."

.

.

TOK… TOK…

"Masuk!"

JaeJoong terkejut saat kepala seorang pemuda tampan menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya, pemuda berwajah kecil dengan mata bak ruba masuk dengan santainya kedalam ruangan pemuda cantik itu. Awalnya JaeJoong memang memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, sampai pemuda tampan itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping meja kerjanya, JaeJoong berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan keberadaan Yunho saat ini.

"Mau makan siang bersama? Aku traktir kali ini."

JaeJoong tak menjawab, dia tetap focus pada pekerjaannya menyalin beberapa arsip yang diberikan Kibum padanya kemarin.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Mata musang Yunho beralih menatap figure sang kakak dan JaeJoong di atas meja kerja JaeJoong, dia tersenyum lembut, tapi tak lama, wajah itu menyeringai membuat siapa saja yang melihat mungkin akan berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

"Kajja, kau tak menjawab, ku anggap kau mau ikut dengan ajakkanku."

JaeJoong tersentak kaget saat dia merasa Yunho menyeretnya keluar dari ruangnya terus berjalan tak memperdulikan beberapa rekan kerja mereka yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas.

"Yak… lepaskan aku Yunho-shi, aku ingin bekerja."

"Ani… sebelum jam istirahat selesai, ayo kita makan siang."

Yunho tetap menarik JaeJoong keluar dari kantor, membawa pria cantik itu ke lobi lalu keluar dari kantor dan memasukkan JaeJoong dengan paksa ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku bisa menuntutmu dengan tuduhan menculik pegawai kepolisian."

JaeJoong merengut kesal, dia masih berusaha membuka pintu mobil Yunho, tapi naas Yunho sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu itu dengan kunci otomatis di mobilnya.

"Silahkan kalau kau ingin melaporkanku, tapi setelah perutku kenyang."

Yunho tertawa renyah, membuat JaeJoong terdiam sesaat melihat kelakuan Yunho barusan, pria yang terlihat kaku itu bisa tertawa, tawa yang sangat mirip dengan U-Know.

.

.

JaeJoong mengerjab bingung melihat jejeran kedai makanan di depannya, dia tak mengira Yunho akan membawanya ketempat ini, dia berfikir Yunho akan membawanya ke sebuah restoran atau mungkin tempat yang terlihat keren dari hanya sebuah kedai.

"Kajja, kita makan di sana."

Yunho kembali menyeret JaeJoong, membawanya ke sebuah kedai Mie dan mendudukkan JaeJoong tepat didepannya.

"Pesanlah, aku yang bayar."

JaeJoong mendengus kesal, dengan (sangat) terpaksa, pria cantik itu memesan salah satu menu di kedai itu. Selang beberapa menit pelayan datang dan meminta YunJae untuk menunggu.

"Ini tempat faforitku dan U-Know saat kami sekolah."

JaeJoong menegakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang mulai berbicara.

"Saat sekolah aku dan U-Know sering bolos, dia selalu mengajakku makan di sini, apa kau pernah di ajaknya makan di sini?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, seingatnya U-Know tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya kemari saat mereka pacaran sampai mereka mau menikah.

"U-Know sangat benci Matematika, tapi di sangat pintar di Bahasa asing, sedangkan aku kebalikkannya. Saat mata pelajaran Matematika berlangsung U-Know selalu mengajakku membolos. Dan tujuan kami pasti kemari."

JaeJoong menatap Yunho lekat, pria berwajah tampan itu tersenyum miris, JaeJoong dapat melihat mata Yunho mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saat ujian Matematika dia menyuruhku menyamar menjadi dirinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan itulah kenapa nilai-nilai kami selalu bagus."

Wajah JaeJoong berubah senduh, mendengar cerita Yunho membuatnya sadar kalau bukan hanya dia yang merasa kehilangan tapi Yunho pun juga.

"Lima tahun yang lalu aku ikut pelatihan kepolisian di Jepang, dan aku diterima, awalnya aku bolak-balik Jepang-Korea setidaknya seminggu sekali, sampai umma memarahiku dan menyuruhku menetap di sana karena aku tak tahan capek."

"Jadi kau lebih dahulu menjadi polisi dari pada U-Know?"  
Yunho menganggu mantap atas pertanyaan JaeJoong. Si tampan itu kembali menerawang mengorek masalalunya bersama sang kakak.

"Ne, selang setahun aku menjadi polisi dan ditempatkan di defisi seperti sekarang, aku mendapat berita kalau U-Know juga menjadi polisi dan bekerja menjadi penjinak bom. Aku terkejut karena aku tahu, U-Know bukanlah orang yang kuat seperti yang diperlihatkannya padamu dan semua orang. Kakakku itu sangat penakut, aku pernah memukul senior kami karena mereka mencoba melukai U-Know didepanku."

"Lalu?"

"Hah~ setelah berita itu lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, kami hanya saling memberi kabar lewat ponsel, surat, internet atau foto. Aku sempat terkejut saat U-Know mengirimkan fotomu dan mengatakan 'Dia kekasihku, dan kami akan bertunangan."

Seorang pelayan muda terlihat menghampiri meja YunJae dan mengantarkan pesanan pasangan itu, setelah pelayan itu pergi, JaeJoong kembali memandang Yunho dan berharap Yunho melajutkan cerita yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

"Mian aku tak bisa datang kepertunangan kalian, kesibukanku di Jepang saat itu sangat padat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jae… awal U-Know mengirimkan fotomu kukira kau perempuan, dan aku sangat shock saat dia bilang kalau kau laki-laki, dia menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan cintanya padamu, aku salut padanya."

"Hah~ dia juga menceritakan padaku tentang keterkejutanmu, dan aku sangat mengerti jika responmu begitu, hubungan kami dari awal sudah salah, tapi aku tak perduli, aku mencintai U-Know."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, dia meremas taplak meja dihadapannya dengan keras, Yunho yang melihat reaksi JaeJoong itu terdiam sejenak. Dengan nekat pemuda tampan itu mengamit telapak tangan JaeJoong dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya tak lama sebelum ledakan itu, aku masih sempat mendengar bagaimana dia sangat bahagia, walau hanya dari suaranya, aku bisa mendengar jelas. Jae… Aku memang bukan U-Know, tapi bisahkan kau memperlakukanku seperti U-Know, sekali saja, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum setelah kematiannya."

Hening, kedua pemuda itu saling menatap dengan telapak tangan yang saling mengenggam, mereka tak memperdulikan bagaimana tatapan para pengunjung kedai yang lain menatap mereka dengan padangan berbeda.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda."

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Sekarang aku tahu kanapa U-Know sangat tergila-gila padamu, kau berbeda dan itu yang kulihat saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali."

"Yun, berhenti bicara bodoh, aku sudah sangat ca…"

"Saranghae."

Satu kata itu cukup membungkam bibir JaeJoong, kedua mata itu bertemu berusaha menyelami kejujuran didalamnya.

PIP… PIP…

Bunyi ponsel Yunho membuat suasana di atara YunJae mendadak buyar, kedua pemuda itu saling menatap, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho lalu menyuruh Yunho mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering hebat, Yunho berjalan menjauh meninggalkan JaeJoong yang menatap punggungnya di balik pintu kedai, tak lama pemuda bermarga Jung itu kembali dan mengamit lengan JaeJoong.

"Kita harus kembali ke kantor, ini tugasku yang pertama."  
"Mwo?"

"Apartemen di samping kantor pemerintahan mendapatkan terror bom."

Tubuh JaeJoong menggigil mengingat kejadian di kator pemerintahan yang menewaskan U-Know kekasihnya, dia menunduk dalam.

"JaeJoong?"

"Jangan pergi… aku mohon jangan pergi."

Yunho terdiam, permohonan JaeJoong barusan membuat jantungnya berdetak, dia langsung mengelus puncak kepala JaeJoong lembut berusaha menenangkan JaeJoong yang masih menggigil ketakutan, rasa Shock yang di alami JaeJoong masih membekas, dan Yunho tahu itu.

"Tenang lah, aku hanya pergi untuk menyelidiki bersama Junsu, YooChun, dan Changmin, jadi kau jangan Khawatir ne."

JaeJoong mengangguk patuh, Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan JaeJoong, membawanya kembali ke mobilnya.

.

.

Junsu, YooChun dan Changmin terlihat berdiskusi sambil memandang monitor kecil yang menampakan digit nomor yang masih mengitung mundur, 5 menit waktu yang terlihat di dalam monitor, digit-digit itu terus menghitung mundur, wajah mereka menampakan keresahan yang mendalam.

"Dimana Yunho hyung, apa kita langsung bertindak?"

Junsu mengingsingkan lengan bajunya, di ambilnya gunting kecil dari tas perkakas yang mereka bawa tadi.

"Oh tuhan, aku benci keadaan ini."

Changmin mulai berkoar, tak lepas doa-doa dipanjatkannya saat ini, meminta perlindungan pada sang pencipta. Dia benci situasi dimana dia harus dihadapi oleh bom waktu yang bisa kapan saja meledak dan menewaskannya serta orang-orang di sekelilingnya, seperti U-Know yang tewas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Minnie diamlah, aku sedang bekonsentrasi."

Changmin merengut kesal, bisa-bisanya saat genting seperti ini Junsu mengomeli kelakuannya.

"Aku akan menelpon kepala."

YooChun merogot saku celananya, satu menit sudah waktu terlewati. Tak lama sampai lif membawa Yunho menuju lantai dimana Bom itu berada.

"Hei kalian, lama menunggu?"

Junsu yang baru saja memasang ancang-ancang memotong salah satu kabel merengut kesal melihat kerjaannya diganggu dengan mudahnya oleh Yunho, konsentrasinya buyar dan yang patut disalahkan adalah Yunho.

"Ini kasus pertamaku bukan? Kali ini aku yang ambil alih."

Dengan percaya diri pemuda tampan itu berjalan sambil membuka Jas yang di pakainya bekerja, mata musang itu mulai memandang satu persatu kabel yang terhubung dengan monitor kecil yang direkatkan di belakang kulkas. Beruntung saat ini seluruh penghuni apartemen sudah di ungsikan.

"Kau serius bisa hyung? Kalau kau salah nyawa kita semua melayang."

"Kau meremehkanku, YooChun-ah?"

"Ani, hanya untuk jaga-jaga."

Pemuda berwaja kecil itu memandang YooChun datar, sedangkan YooChun sendiri malah ketakutan di pandang bak penjahat professional oleh Yunho.

KREK…

Satu kabel berhasil di potong, detik demi detik terlewati, keringat mengucur deras membasahi seluruh penghuni tersisa di aparteman dengan nomor 1412 itu.

KREK…

Satu kabel lagi terpotong, Yunho menghela napas berat, sejauh ini dia berhasil, dan dia harus berhasil setelahnya.

"Ya tuhan… ya tuhan… ya tuhan…"

Changmin kembali berkoar membuat Junsu di sampingnya memberi satu plototan gratis dan sukses membungkam pria berbadan tinggi itu.

"Tinggal dua kabel, salah satunya pasti akan mematikan bom ini."

YooChun mulai menimang kabel mana yang akan di potong. Sedangkan Yunho berfikir sejenak.

"Merah dan biru, Changmin, Junsu, YooChun kalian pilih mana?"

"Yak Yunho hyung, kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat menanyakan hal itu."

"Cepat jawab, waktu kita tak banyak, tinggal 10 detik."

"Merah…"

"Biru…"

"Merah…"

Ketiga pemuda itu menjawab serempak, Yunho menyeringai, gunting kecil di tangannya diarahkan ke arah kabel pilihannya.

KREK…

YooSuMin memejam takut, dan… Bingo waktu di bom itu berhenti membuat YooSuMin menghela napas legah bersamaan.

"Kau berhasil Hyung… aku menyesal sudah meragukan kemampuanmu."

YooChun memeluk Yunho dari belakang dengan berutal, dia tertawa senang, sesekali di taboknya kepala Changmin, sebagai ungkapan rasa suyukurnya(?).

"Hoooaaa, kau memotong kabel biru?"

"Ne, felling ku begitu, Felling penjinak bom professional sepertiku tidak akan pernah salah."

Junsu tersenyum lembut, di pandangnya satu kabel yang tersisa.

"Merah… Jae Hyung suka warna merah."

Gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh YunChunMin.

.

.

PLAK…

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yunho, tak lama setelah insiden tamparan itu, cap tangan tercetak jelas di pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau bilang hanya menyelidiki, kau membohongiku."  
pelaku penamparan itu memandang Yunho dengan tajam begitu pula dengan ketiga rekan Yunho, YooSuMin.

"Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya kurasa kau tak akan membiarkanku pergi."

Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik yang membuat jejak telapak tangan di pipi Yunho itu merengut kesal.

"Itu juga untuk keselamatanmu."

Mata JaeJoong melotot, Yunho yang mendengar nada khawatir itu tersenyum kecil, dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri JaeJoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

"Yak… si-siapa yang menghawatirkanmu?"  
"Kau."

"Wajar kalau aku menghawatirkanmu, aku ini calon kakak iparmu."

HUH~ YooSuMin menghembus napas bosan, mereka sangat kesal jika JaeJoong kembali mengungkit perihal statusnya sebagai tunangan si kembar Jung yang sudah tiada.

"Calon kakak ipar? Hah~ kuharap kau menjadi calon istriku."

"Yak…"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho melenggang pergi meninggalkan JaeJoong yang mengomel di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum senang, perkataan U-Know benar, JaeJoong seperti malaikat bahkan saat dia marah, dan Yunho akhirnya bisa melihat malaikat itu marah padanya.

.

.

"Ku antar pulang?"

Yunho mencegat JaeJoong yang baru saja membuka pintu lif, pria berwaja cantik itu mengangguk sekali. Hari sudah semakin larut, dan dia tak bawa mobil. Tadi pagi dia dijemput Changmin untuk pergi bersama, dan sekarang karena pekerjaanya menumpuk dia harus lembur.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"  
Yunho mulai angkat bicara. Lif yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar mulai berjalan, JaeJoong yang sedari tadi melamun menatap angka-angka di samping pintu lif langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Yunho di sampingnya.

"Biasa kerja borongan. Aku harus mencatat plat-plat mobil dan motor yang tadi siang ditilang Kibum, hari ini banyak sekali mobil dan motor yang melakukan pelanggaran."

Yunho mengangguk. Gedung kepolisian ini sangat besar, ada 10 tingkat untuk bisa naik ke tingkat teratas, dan sayangnya ruang kerja YunJaeYooSuMin berada di tingkat teratas.

"Kenapa tak memilih defisi yang sama dengan U-Know, YooChun, Junsu, dan Changmin? Bukankah kau dekat dengan mereka berempat."

JaeJoong tersenyum, dia menghela napas sebentar lalu kembali focus menatap si pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Aku tak pintar menjinakkan bom, lagipula pekerjaan itu terlalu beresiko. Menjadi polantas saja membuatku pusing."  
Yunho tak meneruskan perkataannya, pintu lif terbuka membuat pasangan YunJae melangkah keluar bersamaan.

"Makan malam dulu baru pulang."

"Heh? Baiklah, tapi tidak dengan Mie, kau tahu, Mie bisa membuatku gendut."

"Ok… ok, kita cari makanan yang tak membuatmu gendut."

"Setujuh."

.

.

"Aigooo kenapa baru pulang, Joongie?"

Mrs Kim mengoceh tepat di depan wajah JaeJoong, dari tadi dia merasa khawatir karena putra tunggalnya belum kembali dari kantor, saat menelpon Changmin pun si pria berbadan tinggi itu hanya mengatakan kalau JaeJoong ada lembur.

"Aku lembur, dan harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku sekarang juga karena tugas-tugas itu akan di laporkan besok."

JaeJoong melenggang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, sesaat Mrs Kim terteguh, JaeJoong terlihat lebih terkontrol, biasanya pria cantik itu akan langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, tentu saja semenjak kematian calon menantunya. tapi kali ini tidak. JaeJoong mau merespon perkataan Mrs Kim, walau sedikit agak cetus.

"Yunho, masuklah!"

Mrs Kim yang menyadarkan lamunannya saat mendengar nama pria muda yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu di panggil oleh sang putra.

"Annyeong Ajhumma. Maaf aku bertamu malam-malam begini."

Mrs Kim tersenyum lembut, diliriknya JaeJoong yang masih berdiri di dekat Tangga.

"Yunho yang mengantarku, Umma. Yun, aku ke atas ne, kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah."

"Yak… kau mengusir Yunho, Joongie?"  
JaeJoong mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanpa menyela pertanyaan Mrs Kim, pria berperawakan cantik itu berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Yun, Kajja masuk, ini sudah sangat malam."

Mrs Kim menarik Yunho masuk kerumahnya, menyeret kembaran U-Know itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Mian, Ajunshi sudah tidur, lebih baik kau tidur di sini saja, sudah sangat malam untuk pulang sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum ramah, dia menggeleng dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gomawo Ajhumma, aku pulang saja, lagi pula Umma pasti mencariku."

"Ani, ini sudah terlalu larut, aku akan menelpon Hyeri dan meminta izin agar kau boleh tidur disini."

"Tap…"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar JaeJoong, Ja… naiklah."

Yunho berfikir sejenak, saat perempuan setengah baya itu sudah hampir meninggalkannya Yunho langsung berdiri.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja, Ajhumma."

Mrs Kim membalik tubuhnya, tersenyum sebentar lalu berjalan kembali mendekati Yunho.

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Ne, aku tidur di sini saja."  
"Ah~ baiklah, tunggu ne, ajhumma ambilkan selimut dan bantal."

"Gomawo, Ajhumma."

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan keluarga Kim terlihat sedikit ramai, karena bertambahnya satu penghuni meja makan, membuat Mrs Kim membuat sarapan dengan porsi yang cukup banyak pagi ini.

"Gomawo sudah mengantar JaeJoong, Yunho… Ajunshi benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Ne, ajunshi, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, tapi ternyata Ajhumma malah menyuruhku menginap."

Mrs Kim yang mendengar isi percakap kedua pria di meja makan itu hanya tersenyum senang, kedatangan Yunho benar-benar membuat keadaan rumahnya ramai.

"Tadi malam aku melihat Joongie kita kembali, Sayang."

"Mwo?"  
Mrs Kim menaruh satu mangkuk besar nasi goreng yang baru saja di masaknya di atas meja, menyendokkan satu piring untuk suami tercintanya.

"Tak biasanya Joongie membalas perkataanku kemarin, kau tahu kan semenjak kematian U-Know Joongie sangat pendiam."

Yunho tak menggubris, dia terus saja menyuap nasi Goreng yang di hidangkan Mrs Kim untuknya.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Joongie, Yun?"  
"Uhuukk."  
Yunho tersedak Nasi Goreng yang dikunyanya, pertanyaan Mr Kim barusan sukses membuatnya gelagapan.

"Aku hanya berteman dengan JaeJoong., Ajunshi."

"Benarkah? Aku tahu JaeJoong dan U-Know saling mencintai, dan hubungan mereka sangat dilarang, kematian U-Know berdampak besar untuknya. Dia anakku satu-satunya, darinya aku bisa mendapatkan cucu."

Mr Kim mulai berbicara, Yunho benci arah pembicaan ini, dia tahu dimana unjung pembicaraan ini.

"Jika dia bisa bahagia dengan seorang lelaki aku siap, daripada dia menikah dengan perempuan tapi tak bahagia."

"Mwo?"

Meleset… perkiraan Yunho tentang akhir pembicaan ini meleset Jauh.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku ingin kau menjaga Joongie dan bisa menggantikan U-Know. Aku tak mau putraku satu-satunya terus bersikap dingin."

Yunho tersenyum, ada titik terang untungnya bisa merebut hati JaeJoong, masalah keluarga sudah teratasi, Mr Kim sendiri yang menyerahkan putranya pada Yunho, so… tinggal JaeJoong yang harus ditaklukkan.

"Aku bersedia, Ajunshi."

"Yunho? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

JaeJoong berkedip-kedip lucu saat melihat sosok Yunho yang terlihat akrab duduk se-meja sarapan bersama orang tuanya. JaeJoong yang memang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu berkecak pinggang saat Yunho hanya memasang tampang datar bak bocah polos saat ini.

"Yunho menginap di sini semalam."

Mrs Kim langsung menyodorkan sarapan pagi kepada sang putra yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi, dengan tatapan menyelidik, JaeJoong mengamati wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat segar pagi ini.

"Eh? Menginap?"

"Ne… Joongie, temani Yunho pulang nanti, dia harus berganti pakaian."

"Kenapa aku?"  
"Karena kau calon istrinya."

"Mwo?"  
.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Repyu.**

**Hoooiii… hehehe… milky updet cepat nih(Tumben). Bagi yang matanya jeli di atas ada kode name na carakter di Detective conan yang milky suka. Ayo tebak… karena chp depan ni FF end, bagi yang bisa nebak satu repyu aja milky janji ni ff bakal happy ending, tp kalau gk ad yang bisa nebak, gak janji deh^^.**

**Balas repyu  
-****Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Udah next Chap nih… repyu lagi^^**

**-****YunHolic**

**Hehehe… begitulah… repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Milky lg semedi di kamar YunJae=,=a… heh~ di chp ini ad tuh jawaban tun Nara… semoga terjawab ne… repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska0122**

**Gak kok, di chp ini ad jawaban untuk pertanyaan Riska… semoga terjawab… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nin nina**

**Hehehe… mian ne. ff ini chp na gak panjang" kok, makanya di percepat (?) kagak apa-apa ya…^^ repyu lagi^^**

**-****RedsXiah**

**Di chp ini sudah terjawab pertanyaan Red(?) semoga berkenan deh (apa nya?)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Jae milk**

**Yupz… gambate buat Yunpa… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Tymagh**

**Bukan udah mulai suka, tapi sudah suka dari pertama lihat JaeMa… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Vic89**

**Milky juga setujuh, gantiin aja, YunPa… nah loh (?)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****adette**

**Milky lupa conan yang mn? Tp yg jelas, ceritanya si jinpei yang jadi penjinak bom na…. repyu lagi^^**

**-****aoi ao**

**Ini sudah updet kilat gak(?)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Yzj84**

**Tenang aja, YooSuMin pasti dukung, gak dukung entar milky cium mereka satu-satu… repyu lagi^^**

**-****BooFishy**

**Gak bisa, cz mereka sudah mutlak jadi penjinak bom (di ff ini)… tp tenang aja, Jaemam kan gak ikut"an jinakin bom, dia jinakin si Yunnie bear aj (Gak nyambung)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****KimYcha Kyuu**

**Gomawo… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Vic Sayang Panda**

**Yups… si yunpa juga pawing bom… sama kayak U-Know… repyu lagi^^**

**-****HaeRieJoongie2**

**Di chp ini sudah di jelasin kok, si YunPa itu suka Jaema apa gak… semoga terjawab pertaanya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****gdtop**

**My Changminnie memang cocok dpt peran konyol, lihat aja mukanya yang cute… hoh~ gk cocok dpt peran terlalu berat(?)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo buat repyu na… maaf kalau ada kata-kata milky yang kasar n menyinggung…**

**repyu lagi please…**

**-Micky_Milky^^-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : BOM**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae (U-Know X Jae)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Enjoy reading**

Pagi ini kepolisian Seoul, Korea Selatan terlihat sangat ramai, pegawai kantor kepolisian tersebut telihat sangat sibuk, begitu pula dengan ke 4 rekan kerja yang sibuk melihat si bos yang asik membaca dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Penyelidik mengatakan, kalau bom yang ada di kantor pemerintahan dan di apartemen berjenis sama."

YunYooSuMin mengangguk setujuh dengan pria berbadan gembul didepannya, kemarin mereka sudah mendapatkan berita itu dari seorang kenalan Junsu di team penyidik.

"Ada kemungkinan pelakunya orang Jepang. Seseorang mengatakan pada team penyidik sebelum kejadian, seorang penghuni apartemen melihat pria mencurigakan masuk ke dalam TKP, pria itu menanyakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang, tapi saksi tak mengerti, akhirnya pelaku pergi begitu saja karena tak bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea."

Pria gembul itu menghidupkan rokoknya dan menghisap dalam. Yunho mengambil dokumen yang tadi dibaca pria gembul itu, memperhatikan satu persatu isi laporan didalamnya.

"Apa dia bermaksud menghancurkan kantor pemerintahan, kurasa karena ledakan pertama tak berhasil, ledakan selanjutnya dilakukan pelaku di apartemen di dekat kantor pemerintahan."  
Yunho berujar, pria gembul itu menatap Yunho dalam, analisi Yunho membuatnya senang bisa mendapatkan anak buah sepintar Yunho.

"Entahlah, aku rasa iya."

Pria gembul itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Yunho, Junsu yang berada di samping YooChun langsung menyender santai di sandaran sofa.

"Kurasa analisismu salah, Hyung. Dia sudah berhasil meledakkan kantor pemerintahan, U-Know hyung korbannya. Aku yakin yang diincarnya bukan kantor pemerintahan, tapi tempat yang masih satu lokasi dengan kantor pemerintahan dan apatemen itu."

Changmin dengan wajah kusut karena tak tidur semalaman akibat begadang bersama PSP kesayangan miliknya menguap lebar, di teguknya sakaleng cola yang sudah berada didepannya dari tadi.

"Tempat yang masih satu lokasi ya…?"  
YooChun menerawang, mengingat tempat yang mungkin satu lokasi dengan kantor pemerintahan.

"Apartemen itu berjarak beberapa meter saja, dan terletak di sebelah kanan kantor pemerintahan, di kirinya ada mini market, lalu didepan ada halte bus dan taman kota. Sebelah apatemen ada bioskop, dan di samping mini market ada Mall kan?"

Changmin mulai buka suara, sekali lagi diteguknya cola yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh no, kalau halte, bisokop, Mall dan taman kota itu ada bom, ini sangat mengerikan, tempat itu terlalu banyak orang kan?"

"Ne, dan aku yakin salah satu dari tempat itulah yang ingin dihancurkannya. Hah~ kasus ini membuatku lapar, Yunho hyung ayo kita keluar, aku akan ajak Jae Hyung juga."

Yunho yang sibuk melamun langsung tersentak kaget saat tangan kekar Changmin menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Ah… baiklah."

.

.

"Jadi ledakan itu di sengajah?"

JaeJoong melotot memandangi satu persatu pria yang duduk di dekatnya, pandangannya mengarah kepada Yunho yang sibuk mengaduk kimcinya tanpa memakan masakan khas Korea itu.

"Ne, pelakunya sengajah meledakan Bom itu."  
"Berarti U-Know di bunuh?"

Yunho yang sibuk mengaduk kimcinya langsung memandang JaeJoong dengan tajam, dihirupnya napas sebentar.

"Di sini U-Know korban, yang lain juga. Yang aku curigakan, apa pelaku akan meledakan bom lagi? Kalau memang iya, di mana? Di gedung yang mana?"

JaeJoong meremas jempolnya kuat, Yunho yang melihat langsung menggenggam tangan pria cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tak usah Khawatir, kami pasti bisa mengatasinya."

JaeJoong tak menjawab, pria itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa ini akan berakhir, aku takut kalian bisa jadi korban nantinya."

Yunho tersenyum lembut, pasangan YunJae tak tahu, kalau ketiga makhluk didepannya menatap mereka dengan muka penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ada yang tak kami ketahui dengan hubungan kalian?"

Changmin menyeringai setan, YooSu mengangguk setujuh, mereka seperti kehilangan informasi penting saat ini.

"Kalian punya hubungan yang khusus, ne? ah~ JaeJoong hyung apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Kali ini Junsu yang terlihat antusias, pria berwaja imut itu mengembang senyum jahilnya.

"Ah… a-ani, kalian terlalu berlebihan, kami hanya saling berpegangan, memangnya salah. Teman dengan teman berpegangan?"  
"Hem… hem… hanya saja sorot mata Yunho Hyung berbeda."

"Si-siapa? Aku?"

Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri, pria itu terlihat gugup saat ketiga rekan kerjanya terlihat mengolok-ngolok dirinya.

"Yak… berhenti mengolok-ngolok kami, ah~ jam istirahat hampir habis, aku harus kembali kekantor."

JaeJoong berdiri dari kursinya, meninggalkan YunYooSuMin yang masih terlihat betah di cafetaria saat ini.

"Hyung bermaksud mendekti Jae Hyung 'kan?"

YooChun mulai berbisik-bisik ketelinga Yunho, Yunho yang masih melihat punggung JaeJoong dari Jauh hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan YooChun.

"Ajak dia berkancan, Hyung?"  
"Eh?"

Kali ini Changmin yang bersuara, pria tinggi yang sibuk dengan makanannya itu sama sekali tak menatap Yunho, malah sibuk dengan makanan yang ada didepannya saja.

"Changminnie benar, ajak dia nonton hyung, kulihat Jae Hyung sudah mulai perhatian denganmu."

Yunho terlihat berfikir, si pria berwajah kecil itu tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ja, kita kembali… waktu istirahat sudah habis."

.

.

Siang ini kantor kepolisian Seoul, Korea Selatan dikejutkan oleh telpon seseorang yang mengatakan telah menemui Bom di dalam sebuah rumah pejabat negara. Team seluruh kru polisi terlihat lalu-lalang di dalam kantor khususnya team penjinak bom. Sirine-sirine mobil polisi bersahut-sahutan memenuhi kota. JaeJoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruangnya terkejut saat melihat beberapa rekan kerjanya berlari kesana-kesini sibuk dengan alat-alat kerjanya.

"Changminnie?"

JaeJoong menarik lengan Changmin yang baru saja melewatinya, dari langkah kaki Changmin yang terlihat terburu-buru JaeJoong yakin ini masalah genting.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"  
"Rumah Mr Kang Jihwan salah satu pejabat Negara (ngasal), di terror bom."

"Mwo?"

JaeJoong melotot kaget, entah kenapa wajah Yunho tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Yunho… di mana dia?"

"Yunho hyung, Junsu, dan YooChun hyung sudah berangkat dari tadi. Aku juga harus berangkat hyung."

Baru saja Changmin hendak melangkah, pergerakannya langsung di tahan JaeJoong.

"Aku ikut…"

Sesaat Changmin terdiam, dia terlihat berfikir. JaeJoong memasang muka penuh harap, dia ingin berada disana sekarang, entah untuk apa dan siapa.

"Ta-"

"Aku mohon."

Changmin menghela napas berat, dia kembali menimang keputusan. Berharap keputusan satu ini tak membuatnya kesusahan nanti.

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat, hyung tak boleh masuk ke TKP, hanya menunggu di luar ne?"

"Arraso."

"Ok, Kajja, kita pergi."

.

.

Changmin berhenti tepat didepan rumah mewah milik pejabat Kang Jihwan, pria tinggi itu menunggu JaeJoong untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hyung, keluarlah."

JaeJoong membuka pintu mobil sedan itu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan melihat pegawai kepolisian yang berlalu lalang di sana, serta beberapa team medis dan team pemadam kebakaran.

"Apa semua penghuni rumah sudah di ungsikan?"

Changmin menepuk bahu salah satu rekan kerjanya, pria bermata sipit khas orang-orang Korea itu mengangguk, jari telunjuknya menunjuk Mr Kang dan istrinya yang memandang rumah besar itu tak jauh dari Changmin berdiri.

"Mr Kang sudah di amankan, Yunho dan kawan-kawan sudah masuk dari tadi. Aku permisi dulu, Changmin-shi"

Changmin tersenyum ramah saat pria yang baru melaporkan keadaan tadi berjalan menjauhinya.

"Yunho dan yang lain sudah masuk?"

JaeJoong bertanya dengan nada khawatir, pria itu menggenggam jaket kulit Changmin kuat, ada nada khawatir di sana, terdengar dari suara JaeJoong yang begetar.

"Ne, Jae hyung tak usah khawatir, aku akan masuk."

"Changminnie, bisahkan kau berjanji."

"Waeyo?"

"Bawa Yunho keluar untuk ku, dan YooSu Juga."

Changmi mengelus rambut JaeJoong sayang, hah~ lihat, siapa yang terlihat seperti seorang hyung sekarang.

"Jujur hyung, sebelum kau menyesal, kau menyukai Yunho hyung?"

JaeJoong mendongak, mata sayup Changmin memandang JaeJoong lekat. Pria cantik itu sesaat terdiam, sampai dia mengangguk imut.

"Hahaha… ok~ aku janji akan bawa Yunho hyung pulang. Ja… doakan aku ne."

"Ne… Changminnie…"

Belum sampi semeter Changmin menjauh dari JaeJoong, pria tinggi itu berhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring, pria itu merogot saku celananya dan melihat si penelpon sebentar.

"Yeoboseo…"

"…"

"Ne."

"…"

"Arraso."

JaeJoong yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya memandangi Changmin dengan mata bulatnya, tak lama, pria tinggi itu berbalik lalu berteriak lantang.

"Sediakan mobil, Yunho hyung bilang bom itu tak bisa di jinakkan dengan mudah."

Jantung JaeJoong seolah ingin melompat, perkataan Changmin barusan membuat seluruh organ di tubuhnya melemas. Tak bisa di jinakan sama saja dengan bom itu bisa meledak begitu saja bukan.

"Changminnie… Yunho… bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

JaeJoong berlari kearah Changmin, menarik jaket kulit Changmin dengan berutal, air matanya mengalir deras, tidak… dia tidak mau kehilangan Yunho, kenapa… dia baru merasakan kehadiran Yunho di hatinya, kenapa keadaan ini mengingatkan dia akan kehilangan U-Know, dia tak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"Jae Hyung tenanglah! Yunho hyung tak apa, sungguh…"

"Ta-"

"Kau tenanglah, dia hanya menyuruh mempersiapkan mobil, itu saja."

"Jangan mendekat… jangan terlalu mendekat."

Sosok Yunho terlihat keluar dari rumah besar itu, pria bermata kecil itu menenteng sebuah tas ransel yang terlihat sangat berat, tak lama YooSu dan teman-teman satu teamnya keluar, mereka terlihat sangat lelah.

"Yunho…"

"Jae? Yak… jangan mendekat, tas ini isinya bom."

JaeJoong yang baru saja ingin memeluk pria itu berhenti, diliriknya tas hitam pekah itu, lalu menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Jenis bom ini berbeda dari yang kemarin, aku bermaksud membawanya ke lapangan luas yang tak ada orang. Ah~ Changmin, apa mobil yang kuminta sudah di sediakan?"

Changmin mengangguk, dia menarik JaeJoong menjauh dari Yunho, sedangkan YooSu sibuk membuka baju kerja seperti mantel itu.

"Apa kau akan pergi sendiri, hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk, tanpa komando pria itu memanggul bom berukuran kecil itu ke dalam mobil, YooSu yang melihatnya memasang wajah khawatir, Yunho memang pria yang pemberani, tapi tetap saja resiko yang di tanggungnya sangat berat.

"Yun, Ku mohon, jangan pergi ne, aku… aku hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-napa."

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja, Jae."

Dan setelah itu pintu mobil tertutup, menyisahkan seluruh pegawai kepolisian yang menatap khawatir pada penghuni satu-satunya mobil itu. Mesin mobil menyalah dan membawa Yunho menjauh dari kediaman Mr Kang.

"Yun… kumohon kembalilah…"

Plak…

Changmin yang masih berdiri mematung di samping JaeJoong mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Junsu yang sibuk memakai jaket kulitnya, pria berwajah imut itu menarik Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sedan pemuda berbadan tinggi itu.

"Aku tak mau hanya diam saja, kita harus ikuti mobil Yunho Hyung."

"Ne, aku ikut."

YooChun pun yang baru selesai membetulkan kemeja kerjanya ikut menarik Changmin.

"Aku juga ikut, aku mohon."

JaeJoong kembali memandangi Changmin dan YooSu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Junsu berjalan maju mendekati pria cantik itu, lalu menepuk bahu pria itu dengan lembut.

"Mian, ne Hyung… ini bukan urusan polantas sepertimu, ini urusan team penjinak bom seperti kami, kau tunggu saja di sini, kami akan menelponmu jika terjadi sesuatu."

Junsu tersenyum lembut, tapi JaeJoong malah meremas jari-jari Junsu dengan kuat.

"A-aku mohon… aku tak mau kehilangan o-orang yang ku cintai lagi."

"Mwo?"

Junsu melotot kaget, JaeJoong menunduk dalam, pria barwajah cantik itu menyekat air matanya dengan keras.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi aku mohon."

Junsu menghela napas berat, dengan terpaksa pria itu mengangguk setujuh.

"Hah~ baiklah."

.

.

JaeJoong menggigit jari-jarinya dengan keras sesekali matanya melirik tak nyaman pada mobil kepolisian yang sirinenya berbunyi nyaring di jalan raya saat ini. Pikirannya terfokus pada pria yang masih berada di mobil itu.

Mobil yang melaju sangat kencang itu membelah jalan raya menujuh ke… eh? Jurang? JaeJoong hapal jalan ini, ini jalan ke jurang yang cukup curam dan sudah di pastikan siapapun yang masuk ke jurang itu akan mati.

"Yunho-ah."

JaeJoong meraung keras saat dia melihat mobil itu menabrak pagar pembatas jurang dan terjun bebas masuk ke jurang. Mobil sedan Changmin berhenti di pinggir jalan, tak lama mobil itu berhenti ke 4 pria yang ada di dalamnya menghambur ke luar dan menatap jurang itu dari pinggir jalan raya.

5

4

3

2

1

BOOOMM

Ledakan dasyat terdengar dari dasar jurang, membuat Junsu dan YooChun yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Jurang terpental cukup jauh.

"Yuunnhooo…"

Tubuh JaeJoong serasa lemas, pria cantik itu meraung keras di bibir jurang, Changmin langsung menghampiri YooChun dan Junsu melihat keadaan kedua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Bawa Jae Hyung pergi dari sini."

Junsu berusaha berdiri, walau tubuhnya serasa remuk, tapi penderitaanya tak sebanding dengan kesedihan pria cantik yang sekarang masih meraung di depan jurang itu. 2 kali kehilangan orang yang snagat di cintai, pasti akan membuat JaeJoong kembali depresi.

"Pabbo, kembali… kau berjanji akan kembali, kembali Yunho… hiks…"

"Jae Hyung."

Changmin berusaha menarik tubuh JaeJoong untuk berdiri, tapi pria itu kembali merosot.

"Changminnie, kenapa… kenapa dia berbohong… kenapa saat aku mencintainya dia malah pergi."

"Jae hyung, hentikan…!"

"Yunho… aku mencintaimu… kau puas kan, aku sangat… sangat mencintaimu."

"Jae Hyung."

YooChun berbisik lirih. JaeJoong pasti akan kembali bersedih, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Benarkah? Benar kau mencintaiku?"

Raungan JaeJoong mereda, hanya tinggal isak kecil yang terdengar, YooSuMin memandang tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tegap tak jauh dari mereka, wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit memar dan ada beberapa yang tergores, lalu bajunya juga terlihat robek di bagian siku.

"Yun…"

"Hei, aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali, kenapa kau menangis."

"Ke-kenapa? Yunho Hyung… hiks…"

Junsu seolah tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya lagi, pria imut itu berlari dan langsung memeluk Yunho dengan brutal, JaeJoong mengusap air matanya dengan kesal, pria cantik itu berdiri lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Yunho, dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang masih di peluk oleh Junsu itu. Junsu yang merasakan aurah mengerikan langsung melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Yunho.

"Jae… aku kembali."

BUAK…

BUAK…

Dua pukulan tepat bersarang di pipi pria tampan bermata musang itu. Si pelaku pemukulan masih menatap garang kearah Yunho dengan napas yang menderuh-deruh.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho."

Yunho bergemih, mata musangnnya menatap gerak-gerik JaeJoong dengan tajam, JaeJoong masih sibuk mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main seperti ini lagi Yunho, aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu."

Gerakan JaeJoong sangat cepat, Yunho tak menyadarinya saat tangan JaeJoong menyisip di belakang kepalanya membawa wajah Yunho mendekat kearah JaeJoong. Dengan satu tarikan napas Yunho meraskaan lembut bibir JaeJoong menempel erat di bibirnya. Pria cantik itu menekan kuat belakang kepala Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan JaeJoong yang bebas mencari lengan kekar Yunho dan menautkan jari-jari mereka dan membawa lengan Yunho untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hmmmpf…"

JaeJoong melengung pelan saat jemari Yunho menyentuh pinggang kecilnya mengusap dengan halus pinggang kecil itu.

"Yak… hentikan itu."

Suara bentakan Changmin membuat pasangan YunJae memutusan ciuman itu secara mendadak. JaeJoong menunduk malu, sedangkan Yunho tertawa canggung.

"Mianhae…"

"Yunho hyung, kenapa kau bisa…"

YooChun berjalan terseok-seok mendekati Yunho, dengan sangat penasaran pria itu menatap Yunho dari ujung kaki sampai unjung kepala

"Aku tadi sempat keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil itu aku tabrakan ke pembatas jurang."

"Aku salut padamu, Hyung."

.

.

"Yun, apa kau ingin pergi nonton? Aku baru memesan tiket hari ini, kau ingin ikut, aku punya dua tiket, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan ajak Junsu."

JaeJoong menatap gugup pemuda tampan yang duduk didepannya. Semenjak kejadian di jurang itu, entah bagaimana kedua si joli itu resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Ne, jam berapa?"

JaeJoong tersenyum senang, dengan semangat di minumnya kopi panas yang baru saja di pesannya tadi.

"Jam 8 malam, ku tunggu kau di bioskop ne."

"Ne, Chagi."

Semburan merah tercetak jelas di pipi JaeJoong, di lirinya pengunjung cafeteria yang ramai hari ini, dia berharap tak ada satupun pengunjung yang melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Hyuuung."

YunJae mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tinggi yang berlari kearah tempat duduk mereka, dua sosok pria yang sangat di kenap pasangan itu ikut menguntil dari belakang.

"Waeyo, Changminnie?"

Changmin memasang cengiran yang sulit di terkah. Pemuda tinggi itu memeluk JaeJoong dengan semangat.

"Pelaku pemboman sudah di tangkap, pelakunya seorang wanita asal Jepang."

"Benarkah? Oh~ syukurlah."

JaeJoong mengusap rambut Changmin membuat si tiang listrik mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Yunho.

"Upss, ada yang marah aku memelukmu hyung."

.

.

Seorang wanita bermata sipit terlihat duduk tenang di ruang penyidik, perempuan itu memandang tajam kearah jejeran polisi yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Yak… bagaiman kita mengintrogasinya kalau dia tak bisa berbahasa Korea dan Inggris."

Pria berbadan kurus yang berdiri di depan wanita itu memandang kesal. Di tatapnya lekat wanita cantik keturunan Jepang itu.

"Ah… bukankah Yunho-shi dulunya pernah bekerja di Jepang, coba kau panggil dia."

"Baik…"

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus di panggil ke ruang penyidik."

Yunho berdecak kesal, YooChun yang berada di sampingnya berjalan dengan tertawa pelan.

"Ku dengar pelaku berasal dari Jepang, aku rasa kau dibutuhkan untuk menjadi translator mereka."

"Bukankah dulu JaeJoong juga pernah bekerja di Jepang."

"Jae Hyung sudah pulang sejak jam 5 sore tadi."

"Mwo? Aiz… kenapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku."

"Mana aku tahu."

PIP…

Yunho merogot saku kemejanya melihat satu pesan dari orang yang sekarang sangat di cintainya.

**From: BooJaeJoongie**

'**Kau suka warna apa Yun? Aku sedang di mall, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu, jadi aku butuh warna faforitmu.'**

Yunho tersenyum, di balasnya pesan itu.

**To: BooJaeJoongie**

'**Hijau, aku menyukai warna hijau…'**

"Berbalas pesan dengan JaeJoong Hyung, ne?"  
YooChun terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yunho yang malu-malu, hah~ orang yang lagi jatuh cinta memang luar biasa.

.

"Watashiwa Jung Yunho desu."

Yunho berdiri di depan wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menunduk, mendengar suara Yunho, wanita cantik itu mendongak lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Anatawa Miki Kazuki desu."

Seluruh polisi di ruangan penyidik tersenyum senang, akhirnya wanita itu berbicara.

"Gomenasai, Miki-san. Apa kau yang meledakan bom akhir-akhir ini, di Korea?"

Yunho berusaha bertanya sopan pada wanita itu. Wanita itu kembali memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Senyum yang kental sekali dengan wanita Jepang pada umumnya.

"Bukan aku yang meledakkannya, tapi seseorang yang sangat aku kenal."

Wanita itu berujar, wajah lembutnya menyirat penyesalan yang mendalam, wanita itu meremas ujung kemejanya.

"Kekasihkulah yang meledakan seluruh bom-bom itu, dengan alasan balas dendam."

"Nani?"

"I'ye… dia mempunyai dendam pribadi dengan Mr Kang, aku tak tahu apa, tapi dia berusaha meledakan kantor pemerintahan, bom pertama di letakan di dekat lift tepat di samping kantor Mr Kang, lalu di aparteman yang di bangun Mr kang, dan terakhir di rumah Mr Kang sendiri."

Wanita itu terlihat mengusap air mata yang entah kenapa jatuh, Yunho mengulur tisu ke depan wanita itu. Dengan sigap wanita cantik itu mengambilnya.

"Aku di tangkap karena aku berada di sekitar rumah Mr Kang saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian, hanya saja aku tak bisa berbahasa Korea. Gomenasai, Yunho-san."

Yunho bergemih, sesekali didengarnya isak tangis wanita cantik itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan kekasihku. Ah~ karena kau mengerti bahasa Jepang, aku ingin memberi tahumu. Bom terakhir akan di ledakan di bioskop, ku dengar Mr Kang akan menonton peluncuran perdana film di sana, dan kekasihkupun juga ada disana. Dia bermaksud membunuh Mr Kang dan menguburnya di dalam reruntuhan bioskop, bersama dengan tubuhnya."

"Maksudmu bom bunuh diri?"

"Ya, disana akan ada beberapa bom yang akan diledakan secara bergantian. Yunho-san. Bom pertama akan diledakan tepat jam 8 malam, dan bom terakhir akan diledakan jam setengah 9 malam dengan ledakan terbesar."

"Mwo?"

"YooChun-ah, jam berapa sekarang?"

"7:45. Kenapa hyung?"

"Shit, pelaku sebenarnya bukan wanita ini. Pelaku sebenarnya masih bekeliyaran, dan dia memasang bom di bioskop yang akan meledak tepat jam 8 malam."

"Mwo? Yunho hyung, bukankah Jae Hyung di bioskop? Dia bilang ada janji denganmu?"  
"Mwo?"

.

.

"Jae sayang… tolong angkat…"

'**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang…'**

"Shit… Jae, kau di mana?"

Yunho memukul-mukul stir mobilnya dengan kesal, sudah lebih berpuluh kali dia menelpon JaeJoong, tapi pria cantik itu tak juga mengangkatnya. Rasa cemas menyelimuti dirinya. Di lihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya melihat waktu yang menunjukkan 7:50. Pria bermata musang itu mempercepat injakan pedal gasnya membuat mobil kesayangannya melaju kencang.

"Jae kumohon… aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Jae."

Yunho masih terus mencoba menghubungi JaeJoong, tapi hanya suara operator yang didengarnya.

"Yunho-ah."

Yunho bernapas legah, akhirnya pria berwajah cantik itu mengangkat telponnya. pria itu kembali melirik jam tangannya 7:55. Shit tak ada waktu.

"Jae kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah di dalam gedung bioskop, wae?"

"Jae cepat keluar!"

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Ada bom di dalam gedung bioskop, cepat keluar!"

BOOOM.

Suara ledakan yang terdengar dari seberang sana membuat perasaan Yunho tak enak. Pria itu sibuk memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya.

"Jae… Jae… kau dengar aku."

"Ne Yun, aku tak apa, hanya kakiku sedikit terluka."

"Syukurlah sayang, aku sedang di perjalanan, sebentar lagi akan sampai, tunggu ne."

Yunho langsung memakir mobilnya sembarang, lalu melihat gedung bioskop yang sudah ambruk sebagian. Dengan terburu-buru pemuda tampan itu berlari masuk kedalam gedung bioskop, lalu berlari menuju lantai dua dimana sang kekasih sedang menanggung hidup dan matinya di sana.

"Jae… kau masih mendengarkanku?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau bisa keluar?"

"Aniyo, pintu keluar terhalang reruntuhan."

Yunho menggenggam ponselnya kuat, oh tuhan~ kekasihnya sedang berada di dalam, dan di dalam gedung masih penuh dengan bom.

"Dengarkan aku, apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Ne."

Yunho berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk lantai dua, hatinya menjerit ingin menangis, dia berharap bisa menyelamatkan JaeJoong saat ini.

"Coba katakan padaku siapa saja yang berada di sana?"

JaeJoong melirik orang-orang yang terlihat ketakutan terkurung bersamanya di dalam gedung bioskop tepatnya di lantai dua gedung itu.

"Ada banyak, tapi tak ada anak-anak di sini."

"Baguslah. Jae, coba berdiri dan cari sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

Pria cantik itu berusaha berjalan di edarkannya pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu, mata besar JaeJoong berhenti saat melihat kardus besar yang terletak tepat di samping tempat sampah.

"Yun, aku menemukannya, aku menemukan kardus Yun."

"Bagus. Coba kau buka."

Dengan masih menenteng ponselnya, JaeJoong berjalan mendekati kardus berukuran kecil itu, matanya melotot kaget saat melihat isi kardus yang sedari tadi di curigainya itu.

"Jae?"

Suara Yunho dari seberang sana menyadarkan keterkejutan JaeJoong, membuat pria cantik itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada isi kardus itu.

"Bom, isinya bom, Yun."

Mendengar perkataan JaeJoong barusan, beberapa wanita menjerit histeris, seluruh penghuni ruangan itu langsung berlari ke sudut ruangan menjauhi JaeJoong.

"Jae, bisa kau bawa bom itu ke depan pintu keluar, aku sedang ada di sana, tapi tak bisa masuk karena pintu tertimbun reruntuhan. Tapi hati-hati karena aku takut bomnya meledak tiba-tiba."

"Ne."

Dengan berhati-hati JaeJoong menggotong kardus berisi bom itu menuju pintu keluar yang tak bisa di buka. JaeJoong mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu sambil sesekali melirik bom yang masih terlihat menyala itu.

"Yun, kau mendengarku?"

JaeJoong berusaha menjerit, sesekali JaeJoong dapat mendengar ledakan kecil dari luar ruangan itu.

"Ne Jae, coba lihat berapa waktu yang kita punya, Jae?"

JaeJoong merobek kardus itu dengan paksa tapi tetap berhati-hati, walau pria cantik itu bekerja di polantas, dia cukup tahu tentang bom, karena U-Know pernah menceritakannya sesekali saat mereka sedang berkencan.

"Lima belas menit."

Yunho menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu kembali memandang pintu tepat didepannya yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan JaeJoong.

"Dengar Jae, apa kau punya cuter atau gunting?"

"Aniya, tapi aku kan mencarinya."

JaeJoong berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri seorang wanita yang masih sibuk menangis dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Anyeong, mian aku mengganggumu, apa kau punya cutter atau gunting?"

"Ah ne, ini…"

Wanita itu memberikan cutter kecil kea rah JaeJoong, pria cantik itu mengucapkan trimakasih, lalu kembali berjalan dan duduk tepat di depan pintu masuk yang masih terdapat bom di sana.

"Yun… aku mendapatkannya."

"Baguslah, coba kau lihat kembali waktunya."

"Sepuluh menit Yun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yunho yang mendengar nada khawatir dari kekasihnya mulai berfikir, dia memejam matanya sebentar lalu kembali membukanya.

"Kita akan menjinakannya."

"Mwo?"  
jeritan JaeJoong tak percaya, oh tuhan dia Cuma polantas, melihat bom saja baru kali ini, walau dia sering berurusan dengan benda yang dulu pernah merenggut kekasihnya, tapi dia tak perna berfikir untuk bisa menjinakan bom ini.

"Kita tak punya waktu Jae, coba buka penutup atas bom itu, lalu beritahu aku ada kabel berwarna apa saja di sana?"  
Dengan hati-hati JaeJoong membuka penutup bom itu, lalu melihat berbagai warna kaber di dalamnya.

"Merah, kuning, hitam, hijau, abu-abu dan putih Yun."

"Baiklah, kita mulai ne, coba kau potong kabel berwarna abu-abu, ingat Jae, berhati-hatilah."

"Ne."

JaeJoong meneguk ludahnya paksa, bulir-bulir keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya, dengan hati-hati pria itu memotong kabel abu-abu.

KREK…

Satu kabel terpotong. Wajah legah terlihat diwajah JaeJoong.

"Sudah Yun. Sekarang apa lagi."

"Kurasa kau juga harus memotong kabel kuning."

"Ne."

KREK…

Satu kabel lagi sudah terpotong. Jantung JaeJoong berdegup kencang.

"Sudah Yun.'

"Jae coba katakan, kabel apa yang tertinggal? Dan berapa waktu yang tersisa"

JaeJoong menatap ke 4 kabel yang tersisa. Di tariknya napas dalam.

"Merah, putih, hitam dan hijau. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal tujuh menit lagi."

"Ok, berikutnya potong kabel hitam Jae."

"Ne."

KREK…

Satu kebel kembali di potong, detak di jantung JaeJoong semakin mengencang, tinggal tiga kabel, dan wantu pun semakin sempit.

"Jae dengarkan aku, aku di sini, kau jangan khawatir ne?"

"Ne, Yun, aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus, sekarang potong kabel putih."

"Ok Yun."

KREK…

Kabel putih terpotong, waktu seperti jam digital itu semakin mengecil, tinggal 5 menit lagi, dan semua selesai.

"Yun… aku sudah memotongnya, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang tersisa kabel merah dan biru?"

JaeJoong melirik kabel yang tersisa, pria cantik itu menggeleng lembut, dia tahu Yunho mungkin tak melihat kelakuannya tapi dia akan percaya pada Yunho sekarang.

"Ani, yang tertinggal kabel merah dan hijau. Aku harus memotong kabel yang mana?"

"Shit…"

Pria bermata musang itu mengumpat kesal. Hijau, dia lupa akan kabel itu, ini kali pertama dia menemukan kabel hijau di dalam bom waktu, Yunho terlihat berfikir lama matanya menutup untuk mengkonsentrasikan otaknya.

"Yun…"

"Ne, tunggu jae aku sedang berfikir."

"Apa aku akan mati disini, Yun?"

Mata Yunho terbuka, perkataan kekasihnya tadi sukses membuat denyut nyerih terasa di jantungnya.

"Dengarkan aku Jae, aku akan selalu di sini, di dekatmu, jika bom itu meledak, dia bukan hanya membunuhmu, tapi membunuhku juga. Aku berjanji Jae, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Yun, dengar ne, saranghae…"

"Ne. nado… Jae… tinggal dua kabel, pilihlah… pilih kabel yang kau suka, apapun itu asal bersamamu tak apa Jae."

Yunho menyender pada pintu besi yang tertutup reruntuhan, tubuhnya merosot, matanya kembali tertutup."

"Yun, kau tahu…"

Kembali, suara JaeJoong terdengar di telingah Yunho, membuat pria berwaja tampan itu membuka mata musang.

"Tadi sebelum ke sini aku sempat membelikanmu kemeja Yun, aku membeli kemeja berwarna hijau, warna kesukaanmu."

Yunho tersenyum, di biarkannya sang kekasih sibuk mengoceh, di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. 8:27… kalau dia tak salah, hanya tinggal 3 menit waktu yang tersisa.

"Kabel yang tersisa berwarna hijau dan merah, hijau warna kesukaanmu, dan merah warna kesukaanku."

JaeJoong mengelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras di pipi. Masih terdengar olehnya ledakan-ledakan kecil yang terjadi di luar ruangan.

"Jika aku salah memotong, kita akan mati bersama ne?"

"Ne, aku sudah siap, potonglah… SE-SU-KA-MU."

Yunho memejam matanya, dia sudah siap jika harus mati bersama JaeJoong di tempat ini.

"Saranghae."

JaeJoong mengarahkan cutter pada satu kabel pilihannya.

5

4

3

2

KREK…

Satu kabel pilihan JaeJoong terpotong, dan bertepatan dengan berhentinya waktu di layar seperti jam digital itu.

"Yun… aku berhasil…"

Yunho tersenyum senang, dia tahu ini akan berakhir. Dia sudah menggantungkan hidupnya pada JaeJoong, dan di tahu, JaeJoong tak akan mengecewakannya.

"Kau hebat Jae…"

.

.

"Hyuuung…"

Changmin berlari kencang kearah YunJae yang baru saja keluar bersama beberapa orang yang ikut terjebak dalam gedung. Yunho melirik JaeJoong yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Pria tampan itu menggendong JaeJoong di punggungnya.

"Kau tak apa Hyung?"

YooChun menepuk bahu Yunho dengan lembut, gerakan YooChun sukses membuat pria cantik yang tertidur di gendongan Yunho sedikit terusik.

"Aku dan dia tak apa? Dia terlihat sedikit kelelahan."

"Syukurlah, pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah di tangkap hyung, namanya Mr Katayama, dan sekarang dia sedang di introgasi."

"Apa mereka membutuhkanku lagi sebagai translator?"

"Aniya, mereka sudah menemukan translator lain, Hyung."

"Baguslah…"

"Nggh."

"Sepertinya aku harus membawanya pulang."

Yunho membetulkan letak posisi gendongannya. Lalu membawa JaeJoong menuju mobilnya meninggalkan YooSuMin yang saling bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Yun… kita selamat?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, helaan napas JaeJoong yang mengenai tengkuknya membuat pria itu merinding.

"Ne, kau hebat, aku tahu kau akan memotong kabel merah."

JaeJoong tersenyum, di kecupnya leher Yunho pelan, membuat si pemilik leher mengerang.

"Yak jangan lakukan."

"Wae? Kau kan kekasihku?"

"Ani, jika kau melakukannya, aku bisa menyerangmu JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong terkekeh, di peluknya erat leher Yunho dari belakang, dagunya di letakan di pundak Yunho merasakan nyaman di dalam gendongan pemuda tampan itu.

"Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku, Yun."  
"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Ani, karena kau aku selamat. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau sudah tahu kabel mana yang harus di potong, tapi kau malah menyuruhku memotongnya."

Yunho tertawa pelan, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu mobil Yunho, dengan hati-hati, Yunho menurunkan tubuh JaeJoong dari gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau memotong kabel hijau, bukankah kau menyukai warna merah?"

JaeJoong menyentil hidung Yunho lembut, lalu mengecup pipi kiri Yunho.

"Karena aku percaya, warna kesukaanmu dapat melindungiku, sama sepertimu, yang selalu melindungiku."

Cup…

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Yunho, kecupan kilat itu membuat rona merah kentara di pipi JaeJoong.

"Kau sudah mencuri 2 ciuman dariku, pertama di jurang, sekarang di sini… aku rasa ini saatnya aku yang mencuri ciuman darimu."

"Yak… mau apa kau?"

"Menciummu."

"Yak…"

Cup…

.

.

**END.**

**#Lambai tangan, sambil bawa bang min kabur. Hoho… kebiasaan ne buat ending gantung… seperti janji milky, yang kemarin jawab pertanyaan milky dg benar (Jawabannya Kaito Kid) ff ini milky buat happy ending. Chap ini hampir mirip dengan cerita di DC yang bagian ran ama shinichi, walau sebenarnya milky lebih suka pair KaitoXShinichi, tapi RanXShinichi lumayan sweet juga. Bagi yang ngerasa ni FF rada familiar, ya harap di maklumi, ni FF inspirasinya memang dari situ. Mian endnya gak banget, tapi semoga teman-teman suka. Karena mau puasa, milky minta maaf ya kalau milky ada salah kata, n bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan puasa, selamat menjalankan puasa^^**

**BIG GOMAWO BUAT**

**Vic89****JeJeSalvatore****RedsXiah****YunHolic****irengiovanny****KimYcha Kyuu****Lawliet Jung****HiroHeroYoungwoong****riska0122****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****aoi ao****Tymagh| ****NaraYuuki****cathsp****Vic Sayang Panda****Yzj84| ****Jae milk| ****HaeRieJoongie2****.**

**Sekali lagi, thanks buat Repyu, follow, n fav tuk FF milky. **

**Micky-Milky^^…**


End file.
